Angel Charms
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: AU. Kira is an angel, stranded alone on earth. Human friends. Home at last. Black winged angles fear the white wing's return. KL, AC, NOC...kinda. What's this about a kiss? COMPLETE
1. Winged Boy

Angel Charms -

Chapter 1 - Winged Boy

Late at night, lights off, stars bright. It was the perfect night. So perfect, that something was bound to happen. It was too quiet, too beautiful. The stars twinkled, and nothing moved. A breeze blew through a field. A bright light filled the area, coming from the sky and hitting the ground, it looked like a bridge.

When the light had passed, a small boy lay in the grass. He was wrapped in simple garments, a t-shirt that was way to big and a pair of shorts that were just a little to big for him. He was asleep, curled into a ball. He was so cute. His brown hair ruffled when the wind blew, then resumed it's former position. He couldn't be more than, 8 years old.

But the boys age wasn't what was strange. Neither were the clothes he wore, or his hair. Not many people could see it, but it was a prominent feature. The boy was wrapped, as if to keep warm, in beautiful, white wings.

- - - - - - - - - -

That was 8 years ago. Now he is 16, considered an adult, and is fully capable of caring for himself. His wings still protrude from his back, but most people can't see them. They somehow move like water around people as he walks. His hair is a wonderful chocolate brown and his eyes were a deep lavender.

His clothing had not changed much. He still wore shirts that were to big for him, his current one was gray-ish and had a picture of wings on it. He wore jeans now, and red and white tennis-shoes. His hands were in his pockets, and his head was down.

The street was crowded, no one noticed him. The boy walked to a different part of town. Rich people were here, rich-er anyways. There were less of them, so he could spread his wings once he got to a space with no people in it. He watched sadly as the people around him walked with their friends, talking, laughing, having fun.

A girl with long pink hair and captivating blue eyes was window shopping. She would sooner or later actually enter the shop and buy something, but for now she stayed outside. She suddenly felt something and her eyes stopped flowing over the dresses in the shop and turned to face the boy walking towards her. He paused and stretched. Her eyes widened and she stopped moving. As he approached, she still stood there.

Just as he was level with her, passing her, she grabbed his left arm. He stopped, eyes wide. No one had ever stopped him before. He turned his eyes to look at her. She wasn't looking at him, but at were he had been. She now turned her head to face him, smiling.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. Those are very nice wings you have there Angel Man." she said. The boy jumped.

"How can you-? I mean...you can see-?" he didn't know what to say. No one had ever commented on his wings before, no one had ever been able to see them. She just smiled.

"What is your name, Angel?" she asked politely. The boy looked at the ground.

"I...don't have one." he answered sadly. The smile faded from Lacus's face.

"Why! That's not right! Everyone needs a name. It helps us to find out who we are! I know! I'll give you a name, Angel."

"You'll what?" He asked. Lacus circled him, taking in every bit. She stopped after she got back to his front and stood where she had been before. Lacus looked like she was thinking hard. Suddenly, her face brightened.

"Kira." It was short and simple.

"Kira..." he said softly and slowly.

"Yes. That shall be your name! Now come Kira! I wish to spend the day with you." she grabbed his left arm again and pulled him along.

They went to more dress shop than Kira had ever taken time to notice. Lacus also seemed to have a duty to the store. A duty which included trying on every dress in her size. She looked great in all of them, but chose a simple white and blue one. She paid for it and they left.

"Where to next?" she asked herself.

"Not another dress shop, please?" Kira asked, shyly and politely.

"Oh!" Lacus seemed to remember he was there. "Of course not! Where would YOU like to go Kira?"

"Huh? Me?" he blinked a few times. He'd never been asked that before. Kira lifted his gaze to the skies. Lacus knew what it meant.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Of course you'd want to be there. Any angel would. I understand perfectly. So if you want to go, go." she looked sad. Kira let his gaze drop from the sky to the ground.

"I...I can't. I don't know why, but I can't." he said softly. Lacus looked at him.

"That is why you are sad, is it not?" she asked. Kira didn't respond. "Mm hmm...I thought so. Mr. Kira Angel, do you eat?"

Kira looked up. Eat? Yea, he could eat. He didn't NEED to, but he could. "Um...why not?" suddenly he was being dragged again. Kira folded his wings up for their own protection.

"Ta da! McDonalds! I believe that's it's English name..." Lacus said, stopping in front of a moderately large building with a built in playground. "Come on Kira, you can order."

"Cheeseburgers, I guess....and fries, I like fries..." Kira told Lacus, who bought the food since Kira didn't really know how.

"I didn't know you liked fries THAT much, Kira..." Lacus said as Kira stuffed half the box into his mouth at once. He paused and chewed them, then swallowed.

"Sorry...I don't usually eat food. I can survive without it you know..." he started on his cheeseburger, taking normal sized bites.

"It's ok Kira. I understand perfectly. Well, kind of. I've never met an angel before, let alone talk to one. But I've seen them in books and oral stories. Though, I always thought that angels were different. You have proven that to me Kira. Thank you." she smiled.

"For what? Being a cursed angel?"

"Cursed?"

"Yea...what else would you call an angel that's forced to live on earth? One that can't remember what heaven, or wherever we live, is like. I've been on earth since I was 8. I've had to figure everything out on my own." Kira seemed depressed.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just glad I met you."

"I'm just glad I met you" Sounded familiar to Kira. _"I'm glad I met you. I wish you didn't have to leave."_

Sounded familiar to Kira. 

A 10 year old boy. Blue-black hair and green eyes. A cut on his right shoulder. Kira remembered now. He'd met that boy...6 years ago...

"Kira? Kira, is everything ok?" Lacus's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" Kira asked, finishing his burger.

"Yes. I said that I had to leave soon. You see, I'm actually playing hooky. My father is kind, but I have a strict schedule most days. I'm using today to it's fullest. But I'm sure my whole household, family and workers, are frantic by now. So I'm going to have to return soon."

"Oh." Kira became a bit more sad. He had a friend, and they had to leave. Lacus got up to leave.

"I hope we meet again, Kira." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, then brushing it against his right wing before leaving. As she had brushed his wing, Kira had shuddered. It seemed to send something like a shock through his body when she did that.

Kira stood up, threw away his trash, and followed her out. He climbed to the top of the McDonalds and spread his wings. He took flight. Soaring over trees, buildings, everything. Kira looked around for the girl that gave him a name. Her pink hair stood out and he began to follow her from a great height.

Kira remembered being afraid of heights at age 8. He could never bring up the courage to take flight. This fear had followed him till age 10. When he met that boy... Blue-black hair and green eyes...

Lacus ran through the gates to a large house, and Kira saw it was the biggest thing around. "Wow..." he said in awe.

Lacus ran into the house and Kira landed on a pillar. Night was coming on, and his wings seems to glow slightly. He covered himself with the wings, hiding everything from view except a bit of light. Memories, he hadn't thought of anything from his past in a long time. But he had to remember the girl with pink hair, his new name, and that boy with blue-black hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guess his name, get a cookie. The boy with blue-black hair that is.

Also, should I continue this story? I have.....a lot of it written.....and more characters -all Gundam pilots and Kira's....nvm- come in later.

--Jessica--


	2. At Age 10

Chapter 2 - At Age 10

Chapter 2! It was 12:20 a.m. The date was officially January 7, 2005 when I wrote this. I got the inspiration for this story at around 9:30....the 6th. But since I am only in 8th grade, I had to wait until my parents fell asleep around...well, I don't know when. 12:00 has always been a good time to sneak up and do stuff. I wrote chapter 1 about 11:30 something...

Cookies to **Anime** from **Anime/Manga. Manga, **hope you feel better. **Dust-in, **I meant that they were the only couple, not that they would brake up. Anyway, enough with my boringness, story now!

* * *

A brown haired boy with wings was flapping hard but not going anywhere. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to fly.

"Fly....fly...fly..." he repeated. He was lifted into the air on his wings, and soon was flying low over the ground. His eyes opened and he fell. "I can't fly. I'm too scared." he said, tears falling. What was the point of being an angel if you can't use your wings?

"Excuse me?" came a voice. "Are you...alright?"

Kira raised his head. A boy with blue-black hair and green eyes was standing before him. He held a mechanical green bird in his hands.

"Can you speak?" he asked, seeing Kira's torn clothing. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I can hear you. I can understand you just fine. I'm alright. So just...just leave me alone." he said, angrily, but tears were still falling. That showed he was more sad than angry.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm nobody." Kira answered. At the time, he didn't have a name. Kira turned to leave, his wing hit the boy and knocked him over. The bird flew into the air and hovered near the boy.

"Ow." the boy muttered.

"I'm sorry! Did I hit you?" Kira asked, kneeling beside the boy to help him.

"How could you have? You weren't even facing me." This boy was so kind. "Oh yea, by he way. I'm Athrun, Athrun Zala."

"Athrun Zala." Kira repeated slowly.

"Yea. I live over there." he pointed behind him to a house about twice as big as McDonalds. **(Has anyone noticed that Kira's friends are all basically rich and/or famous on the show?)**

"Wow....I've never seen a house that big."

"It isn't that special. Come on. Follow me." Athrun took off towards his house. Kira just stood there. That house was on a hill, that hill only had one sloped side. The other was a sheer drop. Kira couldn't fly...

"Athrun...I..." But Athrun was to far ahead.

"Hey! What's your problem Mitch!?" Athrun yelled. Kira's head snapped up and he ran forward towards the house.

"You are nothing but a snot nosed brat, you know that, Zala? Your daddy gets you everything you want." the boy called Mitch said. He had two friends with him, both as muscle bound and stupid looking as the others. Mitch had red hair, the boy to his left had pure black hair with a tiny bit of white at the tips, the boy to his right had black hair with a tiny bit of bright green at the tips.

"Mullin! Let's show this brat that money can't save him in all situations!" Mitch said. The boy with green tipped hair picked Athrun up by the collar.

"Lemme go ya big idiot!" Athrun punched Mullin and then kicked him. Mullin dropped Athrun, who ran off about 5 ft and then turned around. He got into a position that said he could fight them.

"Heh. Brat. Michael! Fight him!" Mitch ordered. The white tipped boy walked up and punched Athrun in the gut. Athrun keeled over, Michael them hit him on the back, causing Athrun to go limp. Kira was a little bit away.

The boys carried Athrun over to the cliff side of the hill. Kira's eyes widened. Athrun couldn't fly! Heck, he himself couldn't fly! The boys dangled Athrun over the edge.

"See ya later punk!" Mitch said, about to snap his fingers.

"No!" Kira yelled, running over and hitting Mitch in the back. Mitch fell down. He wasn't strong, he was just the leader. Mitch was out cold. "Leave him alone!"

"Why you!" Michael and Mullin said. Mullin let go of Athrun as he came over to Kira, meaning that Athrun was falling to his death. "You'll pay for hurting Mitch."

"Athrun!" Kira said, looking over the edge. Athrun was caught on a branch a bit down, still high up. Kira turned to the two bigger boys. "Help me get him up!"

"No. You hurt Mitch. And besides, this'll teach everyone that we're the strongest kids around!" Michael said, cracking his knuckles.

"Idiots!" Kira said. A fierce wind blew, knocking both boys over and rolling all three of them down the hill and away from Athrun's house. But it also succeeded in knocking Athrun off the branch. He hit a small protrusion in the cliff and scraped his arm.

"Ah! Someone! Help!" Athrun cried. His right arm couldn't hold anything and he was holding on with only his left arm. His mechanical bird was flying around, in a panic. The bird flew off towards the house.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled down. "Hold on, I'll...I'll think of something!" Kira stepped back from the edge. He closed his eyes and flapped his wings. He was off the ground, he was flying!

Kira opened his eyes and looked around him. The sea, the grass, the house, all below him. He could fly! His great moment was interrupted with Athrun's yells as he slipped from his spot on the cliff/hill and further towards the water at the bottom.

"Hold on Athrun!" Kira said as he landed. He ran at the edge, jumped, spread his wings, and then dove towards Athrun. He became level with Athrun and it seemed they were both falling. Then Kira grabbed hold of Athrun, and his wings caught air. They stopped just before they hit the water. Athrun, who had been clinging to Kira for dear life, now looked around.

"We're...not underwater...Ah!" he grabbed hold of Kira again. "How are we flying?"

Kira smiled and took Athrun back up to the hillside. His parents were already running towards them, birdie in the lead. Athrun looked back at Kira.

"Thank you." Athrun said softly. Kira nodded and turned to fly off. "Wait! Do you have to go?"

"Yea...Your parents will wonder how I can fly if I don't leave now..."

"I'm glad I met you. I wish you didn't have to leave" Athrun said sadly as Kira floated just above the ground. "Will we see each other again?"

Kira shrugged. He then reached in his pocket and threw Athrun a band. Ok, it looked more like a ribbon, but it was supposed to be used as a headband. "Here. Keep this." Kira said, flying off.

"Athrun!" A female called, running up to him. "Oh, Athrun!" she hugged him. "We thought you were hurt by the way birdie was making such a fuss."

"His shoulder! Athrun, how did you hurt yourself?" his father asked.

"I...fell...off the cliff..." Athrun said offhandedly. He looked at the skies, but Kira was nowhere to be seen.

"The cliff? How did you survive? How'd you get back up here?" his mother asked. Athrun shrugged.

"I guess...I was saved by an angel...." he mumbled.

"Angels. Really Athrun, you'll have to grow out of those silly fantasy creatures if you plan on running the business. Come on then, back to the house." Mr. Zala insisted. Athrun's mother and father headed for the house.

Athrun looked at his hands, in them was a band. It was wrapped around something. Inside it was a charm. It was a star...

Kira was flying behind some clouds, but he was still near Athrun's house. He had given Athrun a charm. He didn't know exactly what they were for, but he'd had a few of them when he woke up in that field. Now he was one short. Oh well, he still had 3 left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

6 years later.

Kira's head snapped up. He was still perched on that pillar, it was dark. Why had he woken up so suddenly? It was still early night, 9:30 he would guess. Kira could sense something. Something was wrong. He took flight, into the city.

- - - - -

"Ah!" A girl screamed. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a black dress. She had been thrown...slightly, and now lay, unconscious, on the ground.

"Sophia." A boy with blue-black hair said under his breath. His green eyes showed anger. He had a bruise on his left cheek and a few slight scrapes on his left arm. He was wearing a red band around his neck, wrapped around twice, and a star charm hang from it. "You guys. What do you find so thrilling about hurting other people!?"

A group of 10 men was in front of him. "We just wanna have some fun with your girlfriend, buddy. But we have no reason to keep you here. Give us the girl willingly, or we'll take her by force." A boy with red hair said.

"Mitch!? When did you become a gang leader? And such a pervert?" Athrun yelled. This earned him another punch.

"The hard way then." Mitch declared, signaling his men to attack. Athrun blocked a lot of their attacks, but was soon being pummeled to the ground. "Your freaky friend ain't here this time ya rich brat!"

"Hey!" came a voice. Mitch turned to see Kira, standing a little ways away. "Leave him alone!"

"So! You follow little Athrun around a lot? Or are you just passing by?" Mitch taunted. Ok, he's out. Kira ran over to the other guys.

"Stop it already!" he yelled. They stopped punching Athrun, and stared at Kira.

"Hey! It's you! What was that weird wind thing you did last time?" Michael asked.

"So, you have memory that good? Amazing. I didn't think it was possible." Kira said with a smirk. Athrun looked up at him.

"It's you!" he said, amazed. Kira saw that around his neck was a red band with a star charm attached. Kira smirked.

"Well, I'm here. Come on, fight!" he called the other guys to fight. They took up his challenge and rushed him at once.

"Idiot!" Athrun yelled. A fierce wind blew and 4 of the guys were blown backwards. One fell in a trash can, two in a dumpster, and one just hit a wall. "What was that?" Athrun asked.

Punches were thrown, kicks too. Kira flapped his wings, creating more wind. Four more of them were blown back and knocked out in various ways. One left. He had a weapon. A bomb looking thing.

"Heh heh." the guy laughed. It was Mullin.

"You're nothing but a crook." Kira muttered. Mullin lit and threw the bomb. But not at Kira, and Athrun. "Athrun! Look out!" he yelled.

Athrun put his arms up as if to block out a light, or take a punch. Sophia, the blonde girl, was behind him. The bomb thing fell, it was about to hit Athrun.

BOOOM!

Athrun looked up. He hadn't been hit. The smoke cleared to reveal a brown haired boy with magnificent white wings, protecting Athrun.

"Whoa...Who are-" he began. Kira turned to smirk at Athrun. "You? You have wings!? You really are an angel!" he laughed a few times. Kira grimaced and went down to his knees. "Hey! You alright?"

"Heh...I'm fine. And I can...still here you just fine." Kira said, smirking. Athrun saw that he must have caught the bomb. His hands and arms were cut up and bloody.

"Oh man! You are not fine! We gotta get you help!" he turned to Sophia. "But what about...?"

"Don't worry...I've always been a on. We can either go to your house or the Clyne's." Kira stood up and put his arms to the side. He looked normal, unless you count that fact that he had huge white wings and blood spilling from his arms.

"The Clyne's? You know them?" Athrun looked ready to take the opportunity. "Let's go!" He picked Sophia up, with difficulty because of his own wounds.

* * *

Done! I just had to get past all the Athrun memory stuff, and I wanted him to be able to see Kira's wings. 


	3. Acquaintence and ReAcquaintences

**Chapter 3 - Acquaintance and Re-acquaintance**

Okay. More cookies to give out since, well, more reviews came in after I had already 'posted' my second chapter. Cookies to **KaguyaEvenstar**.

**Firedude328, I will try to remember to include disclaimers, starting this chapter.**

Also to **KaguyaEvenstar**, Kira isn't actually cursed. He just considers himself cursed because he's an angel that got landed on earth instead of in heaven.

**KariHP,** Sophia is just some girl. That whole getting thrown on the ground thing, is basically all she's worth. And a reason for why Athrun is out there at the time. Cagalli will be in the story in.....wait! She's in this chapter! Oops...did I just say that....oh well. She's not 'really' in this chapter, but Kira does see her and talk to her...kinda....I'm going to shut up before I ruin my own story. Enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER ::** I own nothing but the story plot and the magic that turned them into angels and crap. -O.O shut up, shut up, shut up- See **FireDude328**? Disclaimer!

* * *

Kira walked with Athrun to the gates of the Clyne residence.

"Hold on to...um..."

"Sophia. We were on a date."

"Right. Just hold her tight okay? I don't want to drop her." Kira picked Athrun up and flew the two straight over the gate and across the lawn.

"Wow. It's better than flying when I was 8. Probably cause I'm not recovering from a near-death-cliff experience." Athrun watched the grass just fly by. They landed near the back. "The back?"

Kira walked over to a window. "I watched Lacus go into this room I think.." he looked in, but all he saw was curtain.

Athrun cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

"Yea?" Kira asked, putting his chin into one of his bleeding hands.

"A few things. One, doesn't that hurt?" he pointed to the cuts. "Two, don't just go looking in a girls window. And Three, what is your name? You didn't tell me last time."

"One, no it doesn't. Two, I didn't mean to...And three....I didn't tell you when you were 8 cause I didn't have a name then."

"What? You don't have a name?" Athrun asked, sitting Sophia against the wall.

"No. I said I didn't have a name then."

"Oh yea, another thing. How do you know the daughter of Seigel Clyne?" Athrun asked. Kira's expression changed from a deep thinking look to a nearly dreamy look. Athrun was confused.

"She's the one who...gave me a name." he looked up.

"What?"

"I was just walking around, when she stopped me to comment on my nice wings. She introduced herself, and asked for my name. I said I didn't have one. She thought for a minute and gave me a name." He looked back at Athrun.

"And what might that name be?" Athrun was thinking fluffy, Patrick, Bob.

"Kira." Kira said simply.

"Kira? That's an odd name."

"So is Athrun. And Lacus for that matter. We all have strange names." he knocked on the window.

"Hey...Kira. Are you sure you're alright? You've lost a lot of blood." Athrun said worriedly.

"I told you...I'm fine." Kira said slowly. His breathing was a little shorter than before, but otherwise he seemed ...as normal as can be for an angel with wounds. Kira had curled his wings up.

Athrun put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Lay down. I'll explain everything to Ms. Clyne." Lacus looked through the curtains. A muffled response could be heard.

"Kira, Angel! What are you doing-" she saw the unconscious girl, the cuts, and the bruised Athrun. "Oh my! I'll be right there." she left the window. Kira smirked.

"I think I'll give her one of the....charms..." Kira's eyes closed and he fell onto the ground, his wings fell out of their nice fold.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled, bending down next to Kira and shaking him. "Kira, are you alright?" _Mental slap, Athrun. Of course not!_

"Oh dear. Kira!" Lacus said, running out. "Over here." she called to some nurses. They came out and picked up Sophia and ushered Athrun inside.

"What about Kira?" he called back to Lacus.

"I'll bring him." Lacus said. If a nurse had taken Kira, they would have trouble because they couldn't see his wings. She laid his wings back up next to him and lifted him from the ground. She was a lot stronger than she let on.

* * *

"Krylancelo... Come on angel, wake up. It's already late in the day. How long do you plan to sleep?" a soft, airy voice beckoned him.

Kira opened his eyes slowly. The sun shone down on them brightly yet softly. The sky was high and blue. A few clouds dotted it, like cotton candy. Kira lay in a field of grass, which blew softly in the wind. He was laying just outside the shadow of a large oak tree. The wind blew his hair.

"Ah!" He sat up when he remembered last night. "Athrun! Where is he? My arms! They're healed!"

"What are you talking about?" asked that same voice, but with less air to it. "Your arms were never hurt."

"Huh?" Kira turned to see a girl with brown hair. It flowed down her back like water, and her lavender eyes were deep with time and understanding. She smiled at him. "M-Mom?"

"Of course I am. Your father is away still...I believe he won't be coming back." She said sadly, turning to look off in the distance. Mountains were slightly visible behind a sea of green trees. Kira found that they were actually on a hillside.

"My...Father?" Kira said unsurely. He saw that this woman had White and yellow wings, every other feather. "Your wings are...beautiful..."

"Oh Krylancelo. You say that all the time. I'm to old to be thought of as pretty any more." she said, sadness in her voice again.

"But! You don't look more than...18! Why wouldn't you be pretty?" Kira asked, sitting up and facing his mother.

"Krylancelo...You know very well I'm over a 100 years old. Your father is over 150, and your sister is-"

"Sister?"

"Krylancelo. You forgot already? Your sister! Cagalli!" Kira looked confused, his mother looked exasperated. "Cagalli! Come here please! Your brother forgot who you were again!"

"What? Again!?" Came a voice so unlike his mothers. It was harsh and unbelieving. A girl with White Wings, every third feather black, landed in front of them. She gave Kira a scolding look. Her short blonde hair and orange eyes made her seem boyish and probably angrier than she actually was. Kira flinched away from her. "Krylancelo! You forget me everyday! You're never going to become a higher ranking angel if you can't remember anything!" She crossed her arms and turned to the side.

"I like your wings" Kira said timidly. Cagalli's expression changed suddenly. She had a proud look on.

"Oh yea? I always did think black was my color." Her mom glared at her. "Even if Dad did have black and yellow wings and is nothing more than a deserter. Besides, Dark is the color of the bad side! But I only had 1/3 black wings, so it doesn't count...heh heh..."

"I like 'em." Kira said, relaxing now that Cagalli wasn't angry.

"Yea, well...your wings aren't to bad either." Kira looked over his shoulder at his wings. They were pure white, he smiled. "Hey mom. Weren't you saying that pure white wings are rare?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. I'm very proud Krylancelo. You will someday become a symbol to all the angels here. Aldermon will be the happiest place in the world." His mom smiled.

"Aldermon?" Kira asked slowly. Cagalli looked mad again. she yelled at him.

"You idiot! It's bad enough you can't remember me! You can't even remember the name of your own home!? You know, Aldermon! Gateway to heaven!? Anyone that goes in or out of heaven, any mortal being anyway, has to come through here. If a soul dies, they come here and then head to heaven later. Try to remember that this time!" She yelled right in his face. Kira fell over.

"Sorry, ok? I just had this dream. I was on earth...I had just finished saving this boy I'd met when I was younger...I had been wounded and then....I don't know...something about charms..." Kira looked at the sky.

"Charms?" Cagalli repeated. "I don't know what your talking about bro."

"You remember, don't you Cagalli? An Angel gives charms to people they care about. Most angels don't use them, and it's a thing that has passed as a legend for a long time." His mom turned to Kira. "So, who did you give this charm to Krylancelo?" she smiled.

"I...can't really remember...I was on earth...I had met this little boy when I was young....and this pink haired girl a while later....I gave the blue haired boy one, and I was planning on giving the girl one too...I had four all together..." he thought hard, trying to keep his facts straight. Something seemed to upset his mom.

"Mom? What's wrong? Hey." Cagalli asked, kneeling near her mother.

"Cagalli...can you let me talk to your brother alone please?" she asked, not facing Cagalli.

"Huh? Ok...sure...but you'd better explain later." She took flight and flew over the hill and out of sight.

"Krylancelo...my son...I believe I know now what is wrong...The you that has been here all these long years, has been a fake...That's why you were never able to remember us." the brown haired woman said sadly.

"Huh? What are you talking about mom?" Kira asked, putting his arms around his knees as he sat.

"Honey...You are an angel of pure white wings. You should have an easy time remembering everything. I was always worried whenever you forgot who we were. I understand now though. You were never really here."

"What?"

"Krylancelo, honey. You've been asleep for awhile now, haven't you?" She asked, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Huh? But I'm awake mom."

"No you aren't. Right now, only your mind is here, inside the body of this fake. You're asleep on earth. Ever since you were 8 you've been acting weird, I'm guessing you were taken at that time. Maybe the problem was that you were afraid to fly."

"I was afraid to fly. But I'm not anymore. I promise." Kira said, trying to reassure her.

"But something is still holding you down there. With 5 charms, you need only 1. Three you must give away. It's an ancient process. If an angel is cast out of heaven, they only have two chances of returning. Redeem themselves, or use the charms. You were not 'cast out' as a normal angel was. You are pure of soul and have nothing to redeem. Someone up here knew you were going to be thrown out unofficially. They gave you 4 of the charms, keeping one. You need to give three of them away. But not to anyone, to three people you become friends with. Kira...I love you so much. You've never known that but I do."

She hugged Kira. And Kira, after recovering from shock, hugged her back. "Mother...." he said slowly and softly. She began to cry.

"Kira Angel...I wish you luck..." she did not let him go. "I will hold you like this as soon as you return, my son. I will find out who threw you to earth and maybe I can bring you back..."

Kira noticed he was becoming transparent. His wings faded away, and were gone. "My wings! Mom, I'm disappearing!" She only hugged him closer.

"Don't say that. Let me believe you'll stay. Let me think this is all a dream for as long as I can..." she mumbled. Kira felt sorry for her, so he calmed down and held her. "Good-bye..."

* * *

End of Chapter 3. If you have any questions, I bet a lot of you are lost, then ask in your review and I shall reply next chapter. Oh yea, I have up to chapter 9 written, so once there, you might have to wait while.....I just made some of you **o.o **even if just a bit. So, Review! Please and Thank You!

-Shut Up-

Oh yes....that would be my helper with no physical form, Esprit. If you've read my story New Recruits, which is on hold, than u see she had one....she switches on and off....

-Just end the chapter already-

I have to explain Aldermon. Ok. I was in Spanish class, yes Spanish, and my teacher Mrs. Alderman-

-laughing-

Shut up...anyways. So, she finished her explanation and we were about to work when a thought, Aldermon, ran through my head. See? Very unoriginal. Reb, my sis, thinks it sounds like the name of a Pokemon or Digimon. One thing, leave me alone T.T It's the first name (of a place)I've made up that didn't suck...

-you suck-

Ending chapter now...-wishing she could strangle Esprit-


	4. Wishing for a Paradise

Chapter 4 - Wishing for a paradise.

Ok! I know you're all wondering 'Who the heck is Krylancelo' and 'was that really his mother' and mostly, 'what the hell?'

Reb :: Jess, you've got a lot of explaining to do.

-Agreed-

both of you shut it. I know perfectly well I need to explain. Ok. -deep breath- Krylancelo is Kira's angelic name. You see, he actually did have a name but because he couldn't remember squat about his life before he was 8, that name went out the window with all the other stuff.

Aldermon is the place where Kira used to live with his sister and mother, not to mention the father that will most likely never come into this story. I did mention that the other Gundam pilots will be in here right? Well, I'm not even gonna check if it's this chp. trying not to scroll over story to check so that I don't....spoil it for you.....

Yea, anymore Q's. just ask.

-yes...ask the idiot-

Esprit! -scrolls down- ah dang...ok, no use now. This chapter is basically a talk between Kira and Athrun....nothing more than that really......if u don't even read it, I will completely understand...though, u might miss something....like Kira knocking over the -mouth covered by Esprit-

-Shut up...this is why I called you an idiot. Start the story.-

* * *

Kira had been in a paradise called Aldermon with his mother and sister. After a sad talk with his mother, Kira disappeared. It was....

Only a dream.....

BEEP.....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BEEP

Kira could hear the beeping coming from those heart machines they use in hospitals. Was he in a hospital? No...it smelt of roses in here...hospitals smelt of medicine and rubber gloves. Kira's ear picked up the sound of footsteps walking towards the door.

"No!" A female, probably the nurse, yelled as the door was opened. "You shouldn't be up yet! You have a broken arm for gods sake!"

"I don't care! It didn't even hurt yesterday! It can't be that bad! I'm gonna go see my friend now, thank you!" he shut the door in her face.

Kira recognized the voice as Athrun's. He could almost see the room through his eyelids. Athrun was sitting on a small, two person couch just across the room. He was wearing a sling on his right arm. _Heh, can't seem to keep his arms unhurt..._ Kira thought.

Athrun sighed. "Dang nurses...Think they know everything. They've never cared for an angel before, they don't even know he's an angel." he was talking to himself. Kira heard him get up.

Athrun walked over and sat in a chair near Kira's bed.

"Hey, angel boy. Thanks. I would have a lot worse than a broken arm if you hadn't 've caught that bomb. Those jerks. They just like to ruin my life." He wasn't looking at Kira right now. Athrun's gaze had traveled to staring at a picture on the wall, or maybe it was the wall itself he was staring at.

"You're the one that save me when I was 10, right? I have to thank you for that too. I trained, so that maybe I wouldn't need your help next time...But I'm still weak. I can't even hold off a bunch of perverts." Athrun lowered his head and slumped in the chair. A small voice caught his attention.

"Y-you were outnumbered...don't feel bad." Athrun looked up at Kira. His eyes were open halfway and he was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Kira? You ok?" he asked, standing up. Mentally slapping himself he continued. "You're awake right?"

"Hey, Athrun..." Kira mumbled.

"What?" Athrun was worried that his friend might be talking through delusion.

"What do you think heaven is like?" Kira moved his gaze from the ceiling to Athrun's confused face.

"Is this a trick question?" he asked, still standing. Kira shook his head. "Well then..." Athrun sat down. "I guess that it's an area with clouds everywhere, and angels going about, trying to find people to help." Kira laughed once. "What?"

"You got that out of a book." He said, sitting up slightly and leaning again the wall.

"So? Tell me mister Angel. What is heaven like? Huh?" Athrun asked.

"I wouldn't really know." Kira shrugged, smirking.

"Huh? But your an angel."

"Yea. But I've never been able to recall what heaven was like...cloudy like your guess, a sunny paradise, like what the world was described as when God first created it. I don't remember anything except waking up in a small field behind some guys house when I was 8."

"Then how do you know heaven isn't a cloudy place? I could be right for all you know." Athrun said. Kira laughed.

"I wouldn't, would I. But..." He opened his eyes, they looked sad. He smiled, the smile reaching his eyes, and looked upwards towards the ceiling, and beyond that, the sky. "I just had a dream...of a paradise...my mom was there...I've never met her before."

"Then how do you know it was her?"

"I don't know...I guess it's just something I knew...She said, my dad left when we were young, and he wasn't coming back. She described wings. Only because I commented on her lovely white and yellow wings." He smirked. "Said my sister had black and white wings."

"Sister?"

"Yea...She was pissed cause I had supposedly forgotten who she was again...But she was very proud of her 1/3 black wings. Mom wasn't to happy about it..."

"I thought angels had white wings, like yours." Athrun asked, Kira shook his head.

"No, mom said she was proud of me because having pure white wings was rare....."

"Oh, ok..." Athrun sounded bored.

"Oh! And I lived in Aldermon."

"Aldermon? What about heaven?"

"I have no idea what heaven is like...But Aldermon is a paradise. My sister, Cagalli, got mad cause I didn't know it. She said that whenever something dies, and it is allowed into heaven, it goes there before moving on...I mentioned having a dream..."

"Like your doing now?"

"No. I thought, 'Wow! This is my home! I was only dreaming about being stuck on earth.' So I said it was a dream, and described it to my female family members. Cagalli thought it sounded bogus, cause of something I said...I think it's that charm I gave you. Mom told Cagalli to leave, and then began to cry."

"Cry? Why was she crying?"

"I wasn't real."

"What?" Athrun was lost now.

"See, down here I'm real. But she said only my mind was with her. So I wasn't real...She said that she had always been worried, cause I could never remember stuff, but I should be able to. She said it was because the 'me' they'd been living with, was a fake."

"A fake you?"

"Yea. She said that now she understood. That I had been unofficially thrown out of heaven by someone. But she also said I had a friend up there. Cause they're the ones that gave me the charms."

"The charms? You mean like this thing?" He held the charm around his neck.

"Yea. She said that since I didn't need to redeem myself, I couldn't return to heaven, ever. But that since I have these charms, I stand a chance." Kira smiled.

"You need it back? Cause I can give it back to you." Athrun offered.

"No!" Kira sat up quickly, his wings coming unfurled and hitting over a table next to his bed and one of the machines. "Oops..."

"What's wrong!? What happened!?" The nurse ran in. "Oh my lord! How'd you knock the machine over! Do it again and I'll never let you in this room again!" she yelled at Athrun, who had a disbelieving look on. "And you!" she turned to Kira. "Lay down!" She pushed him down, his wings folded back up as she did so. "Now, behave yourselves until I can get a new machine." she left.

"Sorry." Kira said when she was gone.

"Does she really think I could push that over with one arm?" Athrun asked, smiling. "Now, what were you saying before you knocked everything over?"

"Oh, right. I don't need it back. Just keep it. That's...." Kira searched for the right word. "Part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"The plan to get me into heaven!" Kira smiled.

"Coming through!" A different, more frantic nurse called as she came in the door with a needle/shot thingy. "You, out. You, time for your shot."

"Shot?" Kira asked worriedly, he'd never been in the hospital before.

"Yes. It'll put you back to sleep." She saw the scared look on Kira's face. "Oh don't worry! It won't hurt you! Unless you intolerant to pain." she laughed. "Now come on, gimme your arm." she grabbed Kira's arm and cleaned a spot. Then she gave him the shot.

"Hey, where's La-" Kira passed out.

"Amazing! He should've passed out immediately. Some friend Ms. Clyne has. You on the other hand" she turned to Athrun. "Shoo! Don't disturb his sleep. Get back to your room." she nearly threw Athrun out the door.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4....this is chapter 4 right?

_-idiot-_

Shut up. Review please!


	5. Cornered Angel

Chapter 5 - Cornered Angel

KaguyaEvenstar, Yes, Aldermon and Heaven are two different places. Spirits that die on earth go through Aldermon to get to heaven at sundown. The fact that it happens at sundown will be shown in later chapters shuts up before she reveals anything

-**Zer0 Touma**, how is it Acid tripy? I'm not sure if I should cuss you out or not.-

Be nice, or they might not review again.....Ok, review. I like the next chapter after this one And I can't wait to post it. So, I'll post the next chapter within the next couple of days...I hope school sucks

* * *

_"Krylancelo...Can you still not fly yet?" An 18 year old (actually over 100) walked up to a small, 6 year old boy. He was sitting on the ground, covering himself with his wings, crying._

_"Not yet? I thought White Wings were prodigies." A 6 year old blonde said sharply._

_"Shh...Cagalli...Don't be mean." The lady said._

_"You know Yzak's gonna be mad, don't ya? He's expecting great things from you baby bro."_

_"He's only a few minutes younger than you."_

_"Yea! So...don't call me a baby!" The little brown haired boy said, wiping his eyes. The blonde sighed._

_"You know that Nicol offered to teach you to fly, right?" she said._

_"Yea! I know! But...I wanna learn on my own! I don't need help to learn to fly!" he cried, running off. The mother sighed._

_"You really shouldn't be so hard on him Cagalli. He is 4 minutes younger than you, you need to be more responsible than this." She said, patting the young girl on the head softly, smiling, and walking off. "Take care of your brother!" she called behind her._

_An angel with green hair and kind brown eyes smiled sadly at the boys pride and determination. "Yzak...Don't be to hard on him." he knew there was something up Yzak's sleeves...short as they were._

* * *

"What!? That's it! I'm going!" A female yelled, storming from her house. Her black and white wings ruffled in anger. 

"Cagalli! Wait! Don't run off!" Her mother called after her.

"No! That bastard is gonna pay for doing that to Krylancelo!" She yelled, stopping, and turning around. Teas were building up in her eyes.

"But-" the woman tried.

"Aren't you the one who told me to look out for him!? Well? Aren't you!? I'm going to play the role of the big sister and help him!" the blonde yelled as the tears began to fall.

"Cagalli...If you go...you many not be able to come back!" her mother said.

"Yea I can! I know how to enter Aldermon. Even if Krylancelo can't, I can. I won't be cast out, I'm leaving of my own free will!" Cagalli assured her mother, looking determined and sure of herself, with a few stray tears still in her eyes.

"Alright...but take this." The woman took off a necklace she was wearing and put it on her daughter. "It's the gates of Aldermon." The necklace was shaped like gates. The gates of Aldermon were gold, the necklace was silver with the inner bars glittering gold.

"It's beautiful mom. I'll keep it safe, I promise." Cagalli turned to leave. She spread her wings and got ready to fly.

"Oh yea! Cagalli dear!" Cagalli paused, twitching. "Do be careful! You've never been to earth before!"

"Whatever mom! Bye!" she said, annoyed. Cagalli took off, one single feather floated down to her mom, it was black.

"Be careful...my beautiful daughter..." she said softly, holing the feather gently in her hands.

* * *

Kira opened his eyes as a strange sensation came over him. It was as though he were a dog and someone was scratching the exact right spot behind his ears....ok, this is strange. What's going on? Kira's senses got clearer. The strange sensation was coming from......Someone was touching his wing....Someone was touching his wing! 

Kira sat up suddenly.

"Ah! Oh. You're up." A pink haired Lacus smiled brightly. Kira drew his wing in and saw that it was covered in suds. He looked at her questioningly. "Oh...your wings were covered in blood, so I was washing them for you." she explained.

"Yea, and you didn't seem to mind either. You had this stupid smile on your face when she first unfolded your wings and until you woke up." Came Athrun's joking voice from across the room.

"Oh. Uh...Hi Athrun....Where's....uh..."

"Sophia? She went home. Decided she didn't wanna be my girlfriend anymore." He said as if asking 'I wonder why...' Kira laughed. "Doesn't matter, I didn't like her much anyways. It was all my father's choice."

Kira's wing was taken from his grip and Lacus began washing it again. Kira shuddered.

"What's your problem? Your just a big baby when it comes to your wings aren't you?" Lacus smiled and giggled. Kira sighed, put a hand on his forehead, and fell backwards onto the bed again. Water splashed everywhere. "Kira!" Lacus giggle/screamed. Athrun seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Oh yea...You were mumbling in your sleep before princess began washing your wings." He said. Kira looked at him.

"What'd I say?" He asked, not sitting up. Lacus continued to wash his wings and Kira tried not to shudder or move.

"I don't know really...sounded like...Mom, and a weird name...Cry-land-cleo or something like that. Mind explaining?" Kira seemed to remember something now too.

"That's right!" He sat up suddenly, Lacus's chair fell completely over this time. "Oh! Lacus! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He got out of his bed and helped her up. His body still ached somewhat, but he was mostly healed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much Kira." She smiled, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "What surprised you?"

"Oh..." Kira seemed sad and embarrassed at the same time. "I uh....Athrun." He turned his attention to Athrun. "You know that dream I had, the one that might not have been a dream?"

"Yea. What about it. You never said anything about a crying land...or whatever." Athrun sweat dropped.

"It's not Crying Land. or Cry Land Cleo. It's....Krylancelo. It's my uh...." Kira sweat dropped and put a hand behind his head.

"Oh my! It's your name, isn't it?" Lacus said suddenly, covering her mouth with her hand. Kira nodded.

"But you said that you didn't have a name." Athrun said.

"Yea, I thought I didn't. It seems my memory was somehow erased when I fell from heaven or wherever. I only found out it was my name when my mom kept calling me that."

"You don't even know it that was your mom!" Athrun cried, seemingly exasperated.

"She was my mom! She looked kinda like me, but with long hair!" Kira yelled, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going Kira- I mean Krylan....celo...." Lacus tried his actual name.

"I'm going out. My wounds are healed." He said angrily. Then his voice softened as he looked half over his shoulder and half at the ground. "And uh...don't call me Krylancelo. You named me Kira right? My friends...call me Kira." Kira pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Lacus. He then left Athrun and Lacus in the room.

Lacus laid the package on a table and began cleaning up the mess made when everything tipped over. She sighed. "Kira seems so alone, doesn't he?" she said softly. Athrun looked from the door to Lacus, then at the floor.

"Yea, he was alone 6 years ago too..." He just stared at the wooden spirals in the floor. Athrun took Lacus's arm as she laid the stuff down and headed for the door. She grabbed the bag as they left the room.

"Wait...Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, first you're going to change clothes, then we're heading out to find Kira." He said, walking down the hallways. He stopped. "Where is uh....your room again?" he sweat dropped. Lacus smiled and pointed down a hallway just ahead of them.

"Last door." she said sweetly. Lacus opened the bag and saw a light blue ribbon/band and a star charm. "Oh! It's so pretty!" Athrun looked.

"So, Kira gave you one too, huh?" He smirked. Lacus noticed, for the first time, the charm hanging around his neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thief! Thief! Catch that thief!" the McDonalds worker cried. A girl with short blonde hair, wearing baggy pants and a black, large t-shirt with a hat ran from the shop.

"Damn! How was I supposed to know you had to pay for the food!?" She asked. She held a bag of food in her right hand as she ran. "But it was so tempting! I've never had human food before." She said, slowing down and opening the bag. The smells rushed to her nose and made her mouth water. "Maybe....just a bite." she took out a fry and bit it.

"Whoa! These rock! What are they?" she looked on the side of the package. "Large Fries.. Fries? Cool! I should give some to Krylancelo. I bet he'll like them." she smiled. She heard sirens. "Crap! They don't give up do they?"

Cagalli didn't know much about life on earth, but she knew that sirens meant police, and police meant jail if you were caught. She ran as fast as she could. If she could find a ladder to the top of a building, she could fly off. But none of the buildings around her seemed to have any.

She ran down an alleyway, the sirens passed right by. "Dang! All this for a bag of food? Forget this!" She threw the bag a little to her left, near a dumpster. It hit some sleeping guy. He woke up.

"Is...Is this food for...me?" he asked. Cagalli didn't know what to do.

"Uh...sure...eat all ya want..." she said slowly, and then took off down the sidewalk. If she didn't have the food, she wasn't the crook, right?

She walked through the city, passing by people, and getting bumped into by a lot of them.

"Geeze these people are rude. It's a lot easier to fly, less people to bump into." she complained as the sidewalk continued around a corner. She found that fewer people were in this area and smiled at the thought.

As she turned the corner, Cagalli stopped walking. On the other side of the street was a boy with brown hair, lavender eyes, and pure white wings. He was standing at a corner magazine stand. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and had his hands in his pockets. He was staring at the ground. She couldn't believe it. He was there! After the fake disappeared, Cagalli had found that all the years he'd been missing flowed all into those two days.

"KRYLANCELO!"

* * *

Is this what you call a cliffy? Feels extremely stupid Ok, review please! -waves- Also, fair warning, Cagalli will probably OOC next chapter. 


	6. Sibling Rivalry or Sibling Friendship?

**Chapter 6 - Sibling Rivalry or Sibling Friendship?**

**Zer0 Touma -** Fluffy? Really? I've been writing fluff? -wow eyes- I've never really been good at writing fluff....or I didn't think I was...oh well.

**KaguyaEvenstar -** Oh! I just have to hug you! -hugs- You're very smart! Correct guess! o.o Dang, I gave something else away too.... oh well.

Story Time!

* * *

"KRYLANCELO!" 

The voice rang out all over. People stopped and stared. Kira raised his head and looked towards the source of the sound. He saw a blonde haired girl with 1/3 black wings.

"C-Cagalli?" he asked. He found it hard to believe that his sister was here, but no one knew his name....so it had to be her.

Two people, a pink haired girl and a blue-black haired boy had been casually approaching the magazine stand when the girl had yelled.

"Who's that?" Lacus whispered to Athrun.

"I don't know. But she seems to know Kry-I mean, Kira." Athrun whispered back.

"Let's get closer..." Lacus mumbled. They both nodded and continued walking towards the stand. The people had taken the girl as insane and continued on their days.

The blonde angel ran over, tears streaming from her eyes, straight into Kira. "Krylancelo! Krylancelo! I found you!"

"Cagalli? Is that really you?" Kira asked, not sure what to say.

"Yes, it is me. You remembered my name! I'm so glad..." she cried into Kira's shoulder.

"Should we interrupt?" Lacus whispered.

"Na. I think I heard Kira say the name Cagalli, that's his sister's name. We should let them catch up....and follow them of course." Lacus nodded at Athrun words.

"Agreed." she whispered.

"Krylancelo. Mom has been so worried! Ever since we found out that fake you had been deceiving us, she almost hasn't ever stopped crying." Cagalli said, her tears stopped and she looked up into Kira's face. Kira was 5'4", Cagalli was 5'3". "Heh. You're my little brother but you're taller than me...It's kinda embarrassing." she said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here anyways? Are you sure it's alright for you to be here?" Kira asked.

"Oh. I came here on my own free will, yea. See, no one will mind really, except maybe Yzak." After a look from Kira she explained. "He's basically the 'head' angel of Aldermon." She began to walk Kira away from the stand, Lacus and Athrun followed.

"Ah...." Kira muttered.

"See, after we found out you'd actually been gone for 8 years, mom wanted to find out who threw you down here in the first place right?" Kira nodded. "Well, she was too overcome with grief, sorrow, you know, that sorta thing. So Nicol- do you know who he is?"

"Uh....kinda...I saw him in my dream....of when I was little....He was the one offering me help on flying right?"

"Yep!" Cagalli was pleased. "You and he were always-" she made a sound as she put her hands together. "Ya know? Inseparable. I sometimes felt a bit jealous, then you'd invite me over to play and it would pass." she smiled.

"So...what about him?" Kira asked. Lacus and Athrun, being eavesdroppers, listened closer.

"Well, he told mom that, after doing some digging he'd confirmed his suspicions. See, ever since you were real little, Nicol had this feeling something wasn't right with the high angels. I doubt he was ever fooled by that fake you. He had some trouble with it, but Nicol found a way to get into the secret 'files' so to speak. He's a high angel too, but not as high as Yzak. So Nicol found out that Yzak is the one who had you thrown to earth. I think he's afraid of you Krylancelo." she said, stopping.

"What? Why would he fear me?" Kira asked.

"You have pure white wings." she said simply. Lacus and Athrun listened closer, it was getting very interesting. "See, Yzak's been trying to move up in the angel food chain so to speak. He's a black 1/8 silver wing ya know? Every eighth feather is silver, the rest are black. So, he's not a popular guy. Cause black is the color representing evil right?" she said sadly.

"Your wings are 1/3 black, and you aren't bad." Kira said, trying to comfort her. She smiled.

"Yea, I know. But I have an attitude, and it's caused....problems. Mom was right Krylancelo, you are a pure soul, no color tarnishes it. I see why pure white wings are rare." Cagalli then stopped and turned around, glaring. "We're being followed." Kira didn't seem surprised, but Lacus and Athrun froze.

"I know." Kira said calmly.

"What!? You knew? And you didn't do anything about it?" Cagalli was suddenly angry.

"She has an anger management problem..." Athrun muttered. Lacus nodded.

"They've been following me since...well, since I left the house." Kira said, turning around. Lacus and Athrun took a step back from their spot next to the wall, further from the two angels.

"House?" Cagalli asked.

"Yea. Lacus! Athrun! You guys can come out now!" He called. They stopped moving and then came out slowly, both sweat dropping.

"Uh...Hi Kira..." Athrun said nervously. He covered his mouth when Cagalli glared.

"Kira? Who's Kira?" she looked at Kira.

"That's the name they gave me. Ya see....I couldn't remember my name after I uh...fell from heaven...so Lacus gave me the name Kira. I asked them to continue calling me that cause they're my friends." Kira explained. Cagalli's mood changed.

"Ok." she smiled a small smile at the two. "Nice to meet you two. I hope you've taken care of my little brother." she said threateningly. They looked from Kira to Cagalli, Kira was taller.

"I still don't see how she's older than Kira." Lacus muttered to Athrun.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Huh!?" Cagalli yelled. She was maaaaaad. "Just cause I'm shorter than him don't mean shit, got it!?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both said.

"Don't call me ma'am." she said, ruffling her hair, which went back to the same position it had been in before. "It makes me sound old. I'm only 16."

"Oh...ok..." They both mumbled softly. Cagalli scared them. Cagalli saw something glint. She looked and saw a red band with a star charm around Athrun's neck and a blue ribbon and star charm around Lacus's neck. (I like neck bands, and wrist bands, and head bands, and....shutting up)

She leaned in closer to them and they backed up a bit. "Stop moving!" she ordered and they stood still. She made sure she wasn't seeing things the looked at Kira. "These are the two you chose to give your charms to?"

"Well, yea..."

"Ugh! These two!?" Cagalli seemed so unbelievably annoyed and surprised that she couldn't talk.

"Cagalli....they're my friends." Kira tried explaining. Cagalli shot him an angry look and then began to pace. An uncomfortable silence passed.

"I hope you can at least fly now Krylancelo...Uh...K-K-Kira." she seemed to be trying to call him by his 'human' name. Kira smiled.

"Yep."

"Great!" She threw her arms up. "When did ya learn? I wasn't there!"

"I learned at age 10! Athrun taught me!" Kira looked to Athrun, he put his hands up in self defense.

"No I didn't" he said. Cagalli looked at him as if she didn't believe he was standing there. She took a few steps towards Athrun, until they were almost nose to nose. "Uh..." She smiled and took his hands, then began to spin in circles.

"Thank you!" she cheered. "I knew Krylancelo was a big cry baby when it came to his wings and flying. How'd ya do it?" she asked when she stopped spinning.

"I told you, I didn't do any-"

"He got thrown off a cliff." Kira said as if he were proud of it.

"What!?" Lacus and Cagalli said at once.

"Huh?" Athrun asked. "THAT'S what taught you to fly!? Me getting thrown off a cliff!?"

"Yep!" Kira smiled. "I was afraid of heights until I had to save you. I mean, you being my first friend, that I could remember, I couldn't let you die." Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

* * *

This chapter was exactly 3 pages long, to the line. This message is on page 4. Ok, Read and Review please! I lost some of my reviewers it seems....Thanx to Zer0 Touma and KaguyaEvenstar for still reviewing! -waves- 

-Yes. The only reason she is still writing this one.....is cause she likes it. She never liked any of her other stories past a certain chapter.-

Yep. Ok. I wrote this message at.....1:38 a.m. January 20, 2005. I'll be posting momentarily.

Oh! also, I was wrong. I checked and found that the chapter I like, is the one after this. ;;;


	7. The Final Star Charm

**Chapter 7 - The Final Star Charm**

**Zer0 Touma -** Naive? Well, ok, your opinion is your opinion.

**KariHP -** Yep, Cagalli had to come in at some point right? Thanks for calling my story awesome, It's my favorite so far. I wrote three Gundam SEED stories before this one, none are posted. They are full of OOCness (I thin) and Uninformedness cause I wrote them before Nicol died.....uh....I'm off topic. Well, thanks for the review, do you like Yzak?

**KaguyaEvenstar - **I'm glad that...you think you're starting to understand. Yes, Yzak is very mean in my story...sorry to Yzak lovers everywhere! Yes, Yzak was very mean to throw Kira out when he was just a kid. And he's very mad that Kira survived too. Ok, spoiler for all that read these thank you's. Aldermon will soon become the main setting and Yzak's plan comes to a full swing.....and I have named Kira's mom Maria, since I do not know her actual name.

* * *

"Kira....." Cagalli said, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. She pulled him down until his ear was right next to her mouth. Then...."YOUR AN IDIOT!" she yelled right in his ear. 

Kira was a bit disorganized after that. It took him a few minutes to find himself and regain his hearing. "Gee Cagalli! What'd I do?" Cagalli, who had her back to him, slowly turned around.

"Show me."

"Huh?" Kira, Athrun, and Lacus asked.

"Show me." she repeated, a little louder. "Show me how you can fly."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus were on top of Lacus's house. On the highest part of the house.

"Listen Kira! If you still can't fly at this age I'll just have to kill you! Even if I did promise mom I'd protect you and bring you back!" Cagalli yelled. They stood on one side of the building and Kira on the other. His wings spread, Kira flapped them, and he took off.

"See? I can fly fine!" Kira called, staying near the building and gliding over to them.

"Fly higher." Cagalli ordered, crossing her arms. Kira grabbed her by the upper-right arm and dragged her into the sky with him.

"You come too. Grab on guys!" Kira held out his right hand, holding Cagalli with his left. Lacus grabbed Kira's hand and took hold of Athrun with her other hand.

"Uh...Can Kira hold all of uuuus!" Kira flapped his wings and took off into the sky. Athrun held on tight, this was so NOT his best flying experience.

"Ok Kira, I get it. You can fly really well." Cagalli said, flapping her wings and coming level with Kira. "I think your friends are a little scared. I'll take the blue haired wuss." she let go of Kira's hand and grabbed Athrun.

"Hey!" Athrun yelled as he was taken farther up by Cagalli. She held him around the waist, him facing outward. "Wow. Nice view...so, are you really Kira's sister?"

"Yes, Krylancelo is supposed to have become a symbol for the angels. You know, to symbolize peace?" she was actually hugging him, kinda, but she had to or she would drop him.

"Really? Well, besides the fact that he's beaten up all the guys that tried to beat me up, Kira is the most un-violent person I know." Athrun said. He realized Cagalli was basically hugging him and bushed lightly.

"I know. He's a white wing. Mom was so happy when Kira got his wings at 10 months old. Pure white. She said they were made to protect and give hope to others. I guess Kira felt burdened, which is why he developed a fear of heights..." Cagalli wasn't looking at Athrun at all, she was looking where she was flying.

"So, he became afraid of heights because he was afraid of letting his mom down?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know really. But that's what Nicol thinks. Even though we're twins, Nicol always seems to know Kira better than me." Cagalli seemed sad about this.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lacus looked over at Athrun and Cagalli. "They seem to be deep in conversation."

"Yea....Even though I can't really remember her, from what I know Cagalli never really spoke to anyone. Not without some hint of sarcasm...Maybe...never mind." Lacus looked up at him, she was still hanging from his hand.

"What?" she asked. Kira looked down at her, then pulled her up a bit. He was now basically hug holding her too.

"I think she may like him." Kira said, smiling. "Even if only slightly." He smiled, then noticed he was hugging her as he was flying upwards. "Uh..." Lacus laughed and hugged him.

"I'm your friend Krylancelo...Kira, Angel. All three of them, it doesn't matter your name. I'll always be there for you." she whispered into his ear.

Kira was hugging Lacus, Lacus was hugging Kira, they were still going up, and they were slowly revolving as they went.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli laughed softly.

"What?" Athrun looked over his shoulder at her.

"Look. I think Kira's got a friend, or more." She motioned towards the two ascending teens. Kira and his white wings, Lacus with her pink hair. She sighed. "He likes her a lot, doesn't he...?"

"I guess so. He said that...she was the first person to acknowledge his existence in the world....except me, but that happened when we were 10. She gave him a name when he thought he didn't have one. If he does like her, I can see why." Athrun smiled. "Say, Cagalli. Why do angel's shudder when people brush their wings?"

"Huh?" Cagalli thought about it. "Well, I really don't know...no one except my mom has ever done that...But I suppose it sends a strange feeling through an angel's body. A...shock....or something. Why?"

"Cause Lacus was washing Kira's wings, he shuddered at first, and then he calmed down and smiled...of course, he was asleep. And when he woke up he sat bolt upright and spilled water everywhere...."

Cagalli watched the two. "I feel sorry for them..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Krylancelo really likes her, and even though I can tell she is more aware of angels and such than most people...I doubt she could stay with him...once I take him home..." Cagalli said sadly.

"Home...Does he have to go?" Athrun asked.

"I...told mom I'd bring him home..." Cagalli said, tears brimming her eyes. "I've really missed him....He belongs with his own kind, right? With the angels?" a few tears fell, onto Athrun's shoulder. He looked at her, and felt sorry for her more than he felt sorry for the two other people in the sky.

"Cagalli..."

"I wanted to see him, the real him, so badly...I braved earth to come get him...I really want him to come home...But if he comes home, he'll be sad...." tears were flowing freely now. "He'll be sad, won't he?" she looked down at Athrun, then closed her eyes and cried.

"Cagalli..."Athrun didn't know how to comfort her. He'd just met her! She acted tough, but she really just wanted to spend time with her brother...Athrun then noticed something about Cagalli's wings. they weren't 1/3 black anymore. they were...1/4 blue..... "Cagalli....your wings..."

"What?" she turned to see her wings and saw they were blue. "I lost my attitude..." she laughed once. "I guess I'm not as tough as I thought..." she landed. Athrun took a step, then turned to face her. She had made her wings curl around her.

"I'm sure Kira'll...think of something..." Athrun assured her. She just fell to her knees, and in this moment, cried. Athrun knelt down and held her, telling her that it would all be alright.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kira and Lacus' faces were getting closer by the second. Just before their lips touched Kira's head jolted backwards. Besides blushing ferociously, he looked worried. Kira looked around and saw the Cagalli had landed. Even from the distance between them, he could hear her crying somehow.

"Cagalli..." he mumbled. Lacus looked too.

"I wonder what's wrong." Lacus and Kira flew down to the roof, or rather, Kira flew, Lacus just kinda....was along for the trip.

"Cagalli? Are you ok?" Kira asked when he landed. He knelt beside her and felt around in his pockets.

"No Kira. I am not ok! Look at my wings! They've become blue instead of black. I know that should be a good thing, but it means I changed a lot. In a short amount of time. Krylancelo....are you coming home?" she asked through her tears.

Kira looked at her wings as he brought something out of his pockets. He took Cagalli's hand, who stopped crying, and he placed the thing in her hands, he then closed her hand and looked at her face.

"Of course." He said, so softly only Cagalli heard. Athrun was looking at Cagalli's hand. She smiled, hugged her brother, and then looked at what he'd given her.

Her eyes wide, she opened it. Inside was the 3rd and final charm that Kira must give away. It consisted of a black ribbon/band and a star charm.

"Krylancelo..." she smiled. "Kira, do you know what this means!?"

"What?" Kira, Athrun, and Lacus asked. She put the charm around her neck.

"You can go home now! You've given away the charms to people you care about!" she smiled, tears of joy falling from her eyes. "This is wonderful!"

* * *

"Sir!" a blonde angel with white wings and gray feathers every other feather said. An angel with silver hair, wings that were black, every eighth feather silver, and wearing a black outfit, was whom he was speaking to. This angel did not look up, but instead just smirked. 

"So, he's given them all away?" He asked in a voice that said he was amused.

"Yes sir." The blonde said.

"Good. Capture him." The silver haired angel smirked as if he were insane.

"Yes sir." The blonde just stood there.

"You are dismissed, Dearka." the silver haired angel said.

"Thank you." he turned and left.

What are you doing Yzak? What's your plan? You hate the white wings...because they are able to stop you...but what exactly would they be stopping you from doing? You're a twisted angel...

* * *

See Why I Like This Chapter? Why Am I Capitalizing All The Words? Oh Well...Read And Review. 


	8. The Angel's Departure

Chapter 8 - The Angel's Departure

Ok. Review time. Oh, and for a view of how long this is taking....I have up to chapter 12 written, and I'm writing chapter 12 in my free time.....yes....I have a lot of it.....

**KariHP -** Yes, I also don't see Yzak as a bad guy...Yes I know I made him the bad guy, but some people are just so easy to make into bad guys! Yzak is just misunderstood and is actually a good guy in my opinion....and he has lovely blue eyes....O.O I didn't say that. I don't like Yzak. But for this story I needed to know his eye color and there was this pick of when he and Athrun shook hands just before Athrun left for space and he had really nice blue eyes. o.o Right, back to your review. Yes, they will get up there somehow.

**Novstar -** I think I just got a new reviewer. Did I? was down by the time I got on and saw this review. Thanks for the comment!

**KaguyEvenstar -** Yea, Kira has to go...ok, he doesn't HAVE TO go, but....I'll shut up. And about Lacus, I'm not just going to throw her out of the story, there might be another chance...or chances...or -hits self on head- shut up. Ok, Here's the Update!

* * *

Kira was stunned. Go home? Right now? What about...What about Athrun? What about Lacus? What about everything. Kira, he had been on earth for so long. Nothing had gone his way, he couldn't fly, he had no home, nothing. Then he met Athrun, he learned to fly. He was so happy. Then he met Lacus, he had a name. He had two great friends! He found his sister, spoke with his mother, and gave away three out of four charms. Now he had to go? 

"Kira? Aren't you happy?" Cagalli asked, her smile fading. The expression on Kira's face was not one of happiness.

"Of course I am...it's just so....sudden..." he said, blinking a few times. A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Lacus there.

"Go ahead Kira. Go home." Though Lacus looked sad, she was smiling. "You did say that you'd always wanted to go home, didn't you? When we first met. I asked you where you wanted to go and you looked to the skies, the thing that symbolizes heaven."

"I did." If Lacus wanted him to go, maybe he should....even if she didn't really want him to go. Another hand was placed on his other shoulder as Lacus retracted hers. It was Athrun.

"Go on. I'll train some more, so you won't need to protect me anymore. I'm not 10 years old anymore ya know." he smiled a small smile, but this smile did not reach his eyes.

They'd both be sad when he was gone. But his mom, Cagalli, Nicol, they'd be happy....right? Give up two for three? That wasn't fair! But...they told him they'd be alright....Kira nodded.

"Ok. I'll go back." Cagalli looked happy, yet sad that he'd be leaving his friends.

"That's great ya know? Cause now it'll be an act of willingness instead of taking you by force." Came a voice. An angel with black wings every other one a dark blue fell next to them. "Come now Mr. White Wing." he said as if taunting Kira.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked, standing up and wiping her face.

"Look boys!" the man called, several other black/mix winged angels appeared. "It's the 1/3 black wing! But oh! Look! She's a 1/4 blue wing now! To sad for your own good? Cried for losses? Your brother?" All the black winged angels 'awwww'ed at the same time.

"Shut up!" Athrun shouted, standing in front of Cagalli.

"Athrun?" she asked softly.

"A human? A human stands up to angels?" the leader laughed.

"Angels!? You are black winged angels! You shouldn't consider yourselves above anyone else besides the lowly demons that live in hell!" Kira yelled. They all stopped joking about and stared at him.

"Great speech White one. The captain will be pleased." The leader said.

"Kira! Look out!" Lacus cried before she was restrained by an angel. Kira turned to look at Lacus as a net was thrown over him. The net electrocuted Kira, knocking him out, but only after he screamed.

"Kira!" Athrun and Cagalli yelled, but the black winged angels pushed them back and then flew off. The angel that had captured Lacus threw her back down when she bit the hand he was using to cover her mouth.

"Ah! Oof!" She landed on Athrun. "Sorry Athrun."

"No problem..." he said as she got off.

"Yes problem! My brother's gone! I failed! I failed mom! I failed Kira! That damn bastard! YZAK!" She yelled to the sky. "I'M COMING FOR YOU YZAK! NOT EVEN A HIGH RANKING ANGEL LIKE YOURSELF CAN ESCAPE ME NOW! NO ONE! AND I MEAN NO ONE! KIDNAPS MY BROTHER!" She looked at Lacus, who looked about to break into tears, and Athrun, trying to comfort her.

"Lacus. Do you know the way to Aldermon?" Cagalli asked, smirking.

"Aldermon?" Lacus asked.

"Kira's home?" Athrun asked, looking at Cagalli.

"Yep. The very one. I can get you in. All we need is a way to find Kira and a way to get out. But we'll deal with that later. Let's go." she grabbed both of them by the wrists. Athrun by his right wrist, Lacus by her left.

"Hey! Cagalli!" Athrun asked as they flew. "Can people see you?"

"Yes. But they all think that it's their imagination." she explained. "Besides, the sun's setting. No one will see us at this time. Ah! We're almost there." She said, flying faster.

Athrun and Lacus were glad they could see this kind of stuff. To miss this would've been a real bummer. The gates were HUGE! The shined in gold and a strange power seemed to be emanating from them. The bars sparkled and everything about it seemed...magical.

"Wow....They're beautiful..." Lacus commented. Cagalli smiled.

"Well it should be. It was made by angels after all." she landed in front of the gates. "Now....how do I open them?"

"What? You can't open the gates to your own home!?" Athrun yelled. Cagalli understood. Athrun was upset. She was more upset and she snapped.

"Hey! I've never left before! How would I know how to get in!? You just need to calm down!" Her wings flashed and went back to being 1/3 black.

"Cagalli." Lacus said in her normal sweet voice. "Your wings are back to normal now."

"Huh? Cool! I'm 1/3 black wing again!" she danced around. Something hit her in the face. She held a necklace in her hands. Along with the charm, a silver necklace shaped like the gates with gold bars was hanging around her neck. "Hey! I've got the key!" she took the necklace off and went up to the gates.

Athrun and Lacus watched as she held the mini gates up to the much MUCH bigger gates. Nothing happened.

"Open, Aldermon." Cagalli ordered. the necklace began to shine more than ever and suddenly, the gates opened. "Cool. Thanks a lot Mom." She said to the necklace and then beckoned Athrun and Lacus inside.

"Whoa!" Lacus and Athrun yelled as there was no ground, just air, inside the gates. Cagalli caught Athrun, but Lacus continued to fall.

"Lacus!" Athrun and Cagalli called. A swoosh of green and white and Lacus was gone. "Lacus!"

"Looking for her?" came a sweet voice somewhat like a mix between Lacus's voice and the voice of Kira's mother, just...a boys. "I'll carry her. Don't worry Cagalli."

"Nicol!" Cagalli cried in joy. "I've missed you! Some guy at a McDonaldswhatsoevers was mad cause he said I had to pay for the food! What did he mean?"

"You stole from McDonalds?" Athrun asked.

"What? No! Or...yea, that's what he said. I guess I did....Oops..." she sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Nicol brought their attention to him again.

"We have to hurry. Krylancelo is in great danger." He looked at Lacus, whom he was carrying bridal style. "I shall take you and your blue haired friend to Maria." Athrun and Lacus looked confused, but Cagalli nodded with a small smile and they flew off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm hmm hm hm hmmmm" A sweet voice was humming. She was examining the roses in her front yard, and how beautiful they were.

"Maria!" Nicol called as they flew closer.

"Mom!" Cagalli yelled.

"Mom?" Athrun asked softly. Cagalli didn't seem to have heard him. Athrun looked. Kira was right, she did look a lot like him....Kira that is...but with long hair. "Wow...she's pretty..." Cagalli once again did not appear to have heard him.

"Cagalli!" Maria, her mom, ran over to greet them when they landed. Cagalli landed and Athrun stood next to Cagalli just as her mom grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Ok mom, I get it...You're happy I'm back...Enough already." she said, trying to be nice. Her mother pulled back and then frowned as she looked around.

"Who are these two?" she saw the charms around Cagalli's, Lacus's, and Athrun's necks. "Oh. So, Krylancelo gave them to these two and you?" Nod. "But then....." she looked around. Everyone knew what she was looking for.

"Krylancelo....Kira as these two call him....was kidnapped..." Cagalli said, lowering her head.

"What? By whom?" Maria asked, taking a step back. Athrun saw her wings, white and yellow.

"Black winged angels, mom." Cagalli answered. Nicol's eyes widened, but only for a second, then they were normal again.

"So...he's made his move, has he?" Nicol said, seemingly thinking hard.

"Yea. That damn bastard Yzak. I can't stand him!" Cagalli punched a wall of roses next to her, which seemed to have a brick wall behind them. "What's he playing at anyway? Kick Kira out, bring him back against his will..." Cagalli sank to the floor, Athrun knelt next to her, once again trying to comfort her.

"Poison." Nicol said. Cagalli looked at him.

"What?"

"He plans on using the charms, my gift to Kira, as a weapon against him..." Nicol explained. Cagalli was startled.

"A weapon...Wait wait wait wait wait!" she yelled, standing up so fast she knocked Athrun over. Cagalli walked over to Nicol and stared threateningly into his eyes. He had stopped looking older at age 15. "YOU gave Kira the charms!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I found out about Krylancelo being thrown from heaven and gave this to him that night. I didn't know it would be that night that he was thrown to earth, but I gave them to him anyways." Cagalli's mouth was hanging open.

"You knew?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes again. "You KNEW Kira was going be thrown from heaven!? And you didn't tell us!?" Nicol put his hands up in self defense.

"Come on Cagalli. If a higher angel is going to do something, we can't do anything about it!"

"You ARE a higher angel Nicol!"

"Uh...well....I still couldn't do anything about it....It was luck that I even heard about it." he sweat dropped.

"Cagalli, calm down." Athrun said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! How can you be so calm Athrun!? Krylancelo was your friend, wasn't he? Or does friendship mean nothing on Earth? Does that star charm stand for nothing?" she asked, tears falling softly.

"No. Cagalli....it's just no use getting angry for what happened 8 years ago....Kira is in trouble NOW." he said. Cagalli saw that he was sad too, but he wasn't crying. So she stopped crying and put on a determined face.

"Right. Let's go!" she said. A noise caught their attentions and they all turned to Lacus, who blushed.

"Um...heh heh....I'm...hungry..." she said. The strange noise was heard again, coming from her stomach.

"Oh yes! Humans eat!" Maria ran into her house "Cagalli! Wait a little while. It's been a long day. The new arrivals will be coming in soon. Wait till morning or it'll be hard getting through it all." she said while she busied herself making a human snack.

"But Mom!" Cagalli protested.

"Just listen to her for once Cagalli. Take your friends on a walk." Nicol suggested, pointing towards Athrun. "You aren't hungry, right?"

"No...and a walk around an angelic city sounds interesting." Athrun wanted to see as much of this place as possible.

* * *

Ok, I've updated the summary to include the rest of the Athrun x ? pairing. 

Also, I'm asking that you please read and review to my **GeneShaft fic**....No one knows what the heck that is, so no one reads it...except my friend named Rachel, but she's just doing it cause she's being nice.....and I sent her a web page about the show....

Ok, bye!


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 9 - Calm Before the Storm**

**Asga -** New reviewer! Yay! Reb is mad cause she has more stories than me but I keep getting reviews. What do you mean, 'I hope it will be Athrun?'

**KariHP -** Don't worry, even though she's not going to have pure white wings, Cagalli has several surprises.

**KaguyaEvenstar -** Yes, Yzak is stupid in my story...but he becomes such a ni-mouth is covered- alright. I get it. I stink at keeping secrets about my stories. Her wings changed back because she was no longer really sad. You'll learn all about it later on. Yes, Aldermon is wonderful. I like how I created Aldermon. Thanks to my Spanish teacher for letting me use her name with one letter changed.

**Bee Bee -** Yay! You're back! You haven't reviewed since chapter 1...I think. I've updated 7 times since you last reviewed. As for how fast they find him. zips lips mm hmm mmm hmm..-mouth unzips- Oh...uh...My lips are sealed.

**Angels-Of-Darkness -** Is there more then one of you? Anyways. Thank You! This is my favorite story, and I like to reread it as if it weren't my story. I read "Love in a Cage"

**Zer0 Touma -** Sorry for not replying to your review to chapter 7. You see, my sister gets all the reviews and then forwards mine to me. So by the time I got yours, I was already posting the chapter. My sister had read most of the chapters of my story and she doesn't correct things like that...just spelling and stuff like that is she notices it.

* * *

Cagalli walked stiffly up a hill. The sun was setting, a warm breeze was blowing, but she wasn't paying attention to the beauty of it all. Athrun was trying desperately to keep up. 

"Caga-" he tripped. Athrun stood up and ran at her, trying to at least catch up. "Cagalli!" she stopped and turned around.

"What?" she noticed how far behind he was. "Oh. sorry."

"What's wrong?" he asked when he caught up.

"Nothing. It's just. Nicol and Mom are so...calm. Krylancelo could be dead for all they know, and they're CALM." she yelled. It echoed around them. Cagalli took off again, but at a slower pace. Athrun could keep up now.

"So..." Athrun thought of something to change the subject. "Uh...You come to this hill....a lot?" _Man that was stupid!_

"Yea." she said. Athrun looked up at her. So she didn't think it was stupid? "I come here a lot. It's pretty. I usually come here everyday. But ever since-" they had almost reached the top. An oak tree was in view.

"Ever since what?" Athrun saw she was staring at the oak. Cagalli took off into the air. "Wha? Cagalli! Where are you going?"

She landed near the oak and stared at the ground on the other side. Athrun ran up behind her. There was nothing there, but she seemed to see something.

"What is it Cagalli?" Athrun asked, confused. She turned to face Athrun, barely missing him with her wings.

"Did Kira ever mention this place? Not this place specifically, but Aldermon in general." she asked as if it were really important.

"Well....yea. Once. After he saved me. Said it was a dream, but he thought it was more than that. He said that his mom was really sad, cause she said he wasn't real..." Athrun wondered why she asked that. This news seemed to both make her more miserable and glad at the same time.

"So....that really was him...." she smiled sadly at a place near the tree. "When he had that dream....he laid right there...I was talking to him...or actually, I was yelling....I guess that him forgetting everything wasn't his fault, but that time he had a reason..." she sat down a bit away from the tree, and placed her hand next to her as if someone else's hand was there.

A hand was set on hers, and she closed her eyes. Cagalli folded her wings up behind her a bit, and leaned against the person sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and sat there as she slowly fell asleep. Athrun saw silver-ish things begin to fly around. Some resembled animals, other resembled people. Children, adults, teens, of all different races and sizes and shapes...

"I guess that these are the new arrivals..." he guessed, laying his head on Cagalli's, who was sleeping soundly. "I wonder if angels can die.....If Kira's spirit flies through here, then I guess the answer is yes..." he hoped the answer was no.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lacus was smiling, she had just eaten the best dinner of her life. Now she was watering the roses in Maria's yard. "I guess roses, angelic or not, still need proper care..." she smiled again and began to hum.

"You are a very nice girl. I can see why Krylancelo gave one of the charms to you. What do you call him again?" Maria asked, walking up to Lacus, Nicol close behind.

"I call him Kira. Kira Angel was very sad when I first saw him, but his wings were so pretty I just had to say hello." Lacus smiled at Maria. "He really likes fries."

"Fries?" Maria asked. She had been to earth a few times, but she had never actually eaten anything.

"They are a snack food eaten by humans I believe..." Nicol said, smiling at Lacus, who looked a year older than him. "How close are you to Kira?" he asked, using the name Lacus gave to Kira.

"Oh. I'd say we are very close friends. Whether or not it's more than that, I can't say." she began to blush a deep red by this time and finished watering the plants.

"Thank you for watering my garden. I always loved flowers." Maria said, admiring her flowers.

"It's no problem." Lacus assured her. "Oh...Where have Athrun and Cagalli gotten to?" Nicol smiled.

"Somehow, I don't think they got very far..." he picked Lacus up bridal style again, motioned for Maria to follow, and then flew off to find the missing two.

"Oh look. There they are...the last place we saw the real Krylancelo..." Maria ended sadly, they landed softly. Athrun turned to look slightly, but didn't wake Cagalli up.

"Oh...Hi." He said with slight nervousness. "Were we supposed to come back?"

"Well, yes. But there was no real curfew. Tell me" Maria asked, giving Athrun an excited look. "How did you meet my son? Did you help him?" she was energetic...

"Well uh...yea...I guess." Athrun sweat dropped. "He seemed to be jumping up an down when I first saw him. I walked up and asked him if he was ok. He told me he didn't need my help. When I asked what his name was, he said he was a nobody. I fell over, I think it was his wings, and then offered to show him my house."

"Ah...." Maria was listening to his every word.

"Well, he didn't come at first, then I got stopped by some bullies, who were threatening to 'teach me a lesson.' I tried to fight them off, but I'd never really fought before, so I lost, pretty quickly. They were about to throw me off a cliff when Kira jumped in to save me. But, when he knocked one out the other two went over to fight him, and dropped me off the cliff."

"Oh dear."

"I was caught on a branch, I was only slightly aware of where I was because my senses were a bit messed up." Lacus was listening too. "He must've flapped his wings really hard cause there was this wind, that knocked me off the branch. I hit my shoulder on the wall of the cliff, and caught on to a piece of it with my left hand. Kira said to hold on, and he'd think of something. I didn't know he meant he was going to fly."

"Oh. So, he could fly at that time?" Maria asked.

"Kira says that Athrun taught him to fly by falling off the cliff." Lacus chimed in, smiling.

"Yea..." Athrun sweat-dropped out of uncertainty. "Well, I fell off, and he jumped off the cliff. Next thing I know, he's got me and we're flying up the cliff side. He lands and sets me down on the grass. He gave me this," Athrun pointed to the band and charm he was wearing. "Just before flying off, so that he didn't get questioned by my parents. We met again a few days ago, when he saved me from a gang of 10 guys who were trying to beat me half to death and rape my date."

"Oh dear." Maria gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Don't worry, Kira stopped them, he even caught a bomb. And I didn't really like Sophia anyway, no relationships were hurt....though I had a lot of bruises and Kira's arms were all bloody."

"Angels are naturally fast healers." Nicol assured Maria, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that Nicol. But, Krylancelo caught a bomb! And those boys were trying to rape his date!" she was fussing like a mother...wait, she was a mother...Athrun shook his head to relieve it of the confusing thoughts that were filling his mind.

"So....that's what happened?" Came Cagalli's voice as she sat up and stretched her wings. "Kira told me that you fell from a cliff, he didn't really elaborate..."

"Oh. Did we wake you?" Maria asked. Nicol sat down next to Cagalli.

"Yea....but I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place." Cagalli rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. She realized that Athrun's hand was still on hers and quickly retracted it, blushing a bit.

"So Cagalli. You went down to earth to retrieve your brother right?" Nicol asked in his sweet voice, smiling at her.

"Yea. What about it?"

"You were gone for awhile. What happened?" Nicol asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well..." Cagalli thought for a minute. "I went to this place that had sweet smells coming from it, I believe it was called McDoctors..."

"McDonalds, Cagalli." Lacus corrected.

"Right. Mc What the hecks..... anyways, this guy was accusing me of stealing food, and so I ran off. I tried some fries, they were really good. Then I heard sirens so I ran into an alleyway. I thought it was stupid, all that fuss over a bag of food, so I threw it aside. This guy asked if he could have it when the bag hit him, I didn't care and then walked off."

"So, you gave the food to a homeless guy? That was nice." Lacus commented, sitting down near the rest of them. "Though, you should've left the food at the McDonalds in the first place."

"Yea yea, whatever. So anyway, I then spotted Krylancelo across the street, he looked kinda down but I didn't really care. I called out his name-"

"Very loudly, mind you." Athrun broke in. Cagalli glared at him and he shut up.

"Then I ran over. I don't think he was expecting me, since he was surprised to see me. But we began to walk. Those two" she looked at Athrun and Lacus. "Followed us, being little eavesdroppers. I explained who Yzak and Nicol were, then I explained why Yzak was afraid of Krylancelo."

"Seems you put the pieces together." Nicol commented, smiling. "Oh, continue." he said when Cagallo glared.

"I explained the importance of the color of wings to him too. Then I found out we were being followed. After I yelled at him for giving his charms to two eavesdroppers, I told him to show me how he could fly, because he should be able to by that time, right? So we went to little miss princess's house, the tallest part of her mansion, and he took off. He was floating just above the roof, so I told him to fly higher. He grabbed me by the arm, and his two friends took hold of his other hand. Then he took off high into the air."

"So he's really good at flying then?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Yep. I took Athrun, the blue haired wuss, and Kira carried Lacus, the pink haired princess." they both looked at her strangely for their new nicknames. "Athrun and I had a little talk about the wings of angels, Lacus and Kira...well...." she looked down, but there was a hint of happiness in her eyes if you could see them.

Lacus was blushing. "No no. It wasn't like that...you see...we almost kissed, but really, we didn't." she assured Cagalli.

"Kissed?" Maria and Nicol exchanged glances. They looked about to laugh.

"Yea...I then realized that if I took Kira here, that she couldn't be with him and he couldn't be with her. So I got sad....and my wings turned blue..."

"You've become a different type of angel?" Maria asked.

"No. I changed back to being 1/3 black, as you should see unless you've become blind." she snapped, then she realized how mean she was being. "So. Black wings acting up...." Cagalli stood up, flapped her wings, and took off in one fluid motion.

"Hey Cagalli! Where are you going?" Athrun asked. Nicol tapped him on the shoulder and pointed in the direction Cagalli was going. Maria answered his question.

"She's headed back to the house." They flew back over to the house, Cagalli was already inside.

"Don't bother me. I'm going to bed." Came Cagalli's voice from her bedroom.

"I guess.....we should sleep too?" Lacus with me. Nicol, will you be staying too?" Maria asked. Nicol shook his head.

"No ma'am. I'll be returning to my own home for the night. I don't wish to be in the way. Besides, if I stay, where will these two sleep?" He bowed and took his exit.

"He really shouldn't bow all the time." Maria commented, a slight blush on. "Oh right! Your room."

"Room? As in...one?" Athrun asked.

"Yes. Why?" she glanced over her shoulder at them as she walked towards a room. Realizing the problem she laughed. "Oh don't worry. There are two separate beds." With that, she opened the bedroom door and they all entered.

"Nice room...." Athrun stated with slight awe in his voice, walking over and laying on his bed....or the one he decided he wanted...

"Wow! Do all angels have rooms like these?" Lacus cried, jumping onto her bed and enjoying the warmth and comfort of the covers.

"Well....I guess....those that live here do....and all the ones I've ever met do..." Maria counted. "Yea...I'm pretty sure...."

The room was white, not off-white, white. Blue swirls, as if wind were painted onto the walls, were drawn in wind-like movements. The beds were red, pink, and white, or the covers were at least. Each one felt as if you were laying on a cloud....only warmer and if you could actually lay on clouds...... There was a window between the beds, the moonlight was entering through it.

"Well. Goodnight!" Maria waved as she headed for the door.

"Night." Athrun yawned, turning over and falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Lacus muttered, a bit nervously almost.

* * *

End Chapter.....9 chapters! And I am still into this story! Usually I lose interest around chapter...4......and then I continue it for the heck of things..... 

-correct....slacker-

Shut up!


	10. Yzak's Terrible Plan?

Chapter 10 - Yzak's Terrible Plan?

I am so not in a good mood right now.....I learned that when I get my laptop-

-She uses a Compaq Presario right now-

-glare- anyways....I'm going to lose all my downloaded stuff!

-yes, good-bye to all distractions! No more music! No more AMVs! No more anything!- -laughs maniacally-

-glum- I'll still write this chapter, and my mood shouldn't affect it.... -headache-

-Your mood isn't going to affect it. It's the fact that you lost that paper. You know, the one you wrote down the "evil" plan on? Your memory sucks! Go ask a fruit fly where it is!-

You actually paid attention in my science class long enough to hear "fruit flies have good long term memory"? Wow....You pay more attention than I do....

-As much as I hate to admit this....You don't "try" to pay attention, but you do....So, you're not completely stupid.-

-- I'll just...thank people now...

**KaguyaEvenstar -** I agree about what Cagalli was talking about too...I should, I wrote it...heh. And no, the name Kyrlancelo doesn't have any particular meaning...it just sounded cool...If you look it up, you'll find that Krylancelo is the real name of Orphen off of Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. Oh, I Do Not Own Anything To Do With That Show! I don't even own the dvds...;;

**GATX-105B -** Your pen name is almost the same as the strike's code. GAT-X105...I looked it up on http:www. gundamofficial. com/worlds/ce/ characters/charakira.html...Gundam Offical site, Kira Yamato profile, character stats. ;;; Ok, now for your review. I can't just bring Kira back. blunt They have to go and _get_ him. It's not as easy as it sounds....What am I talking about...it's harder to get _to_ him than to _beat_ the guy the guy whom she won't name T.T

**Asga - **Don't worry about it. Even though I was totally and completely lost about what you meant, I dealt with it. And you cleared it up for me, that's even better, blink I have got to stop watching Outlaw Star....shakes head Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter!

**Bee Bee - **You'll have to read to find out the answers. I have officially said that I am not....ok, it wasn't official....but I'm not going to say anything that'll give it away.....T.T My 'battle' scene sucks....

**Angels-Of-Darkness -** Don't worry. I should really be doing my math homework, but I'm not. ; My mom would've stuck her head in and seen me on the computer, so I can't get away with stuff like that...Oh well, enjoy!

**Zer0 Touma - **Flawless? sparkly eyes sparkle disappears You're searching for mistakes on Purpose? Geese, I just read a story. I hope you enjoy this chapter...though it may not be 'flawless.'

**Infinitis - **A new reviewer! I'm so happy! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter

**KariHP -** There is a very good reason why I update so fast. I've already written chapters ahead...in fact...I've written the whole story....There are 16 chapters to this story. In the next few chapters, it might seem more AthrunXLacus, but it's not! I swear! He's just helping her cause she's inj- -claps hands over mouth- -quiet voice- It's still an AsuCaga KiraLacus fic.

* * *

One eye opened. The color of lavender was seen, as he looked around the room in a split second. Then he closed his eye. His head hurt. Kira realized that, besides his headache, he couldn't smell, feel, basically sense anything. He went to move his hand to his head, but found he couldn't move it. 

He turned his head the best he could and saw that he was pinned to a wall like some butterfly under glass! His arms were out as if he actually had multicolored wings and was showing them off. His legs were just straight down, nothing special, but what made Kira angry, was his wings. They were pinned out like those pictures you see of Gabriel and such. As if they were on parade.

He twisted his body to the left, trying to get his wing free, but only ended up hurting himself. Kira took to looking around the room. It was dark, no windows or lights could be seen. He could faintly see the outline of a staircase leading up. He found he was pinned to a pillar, the only one in the room that he could see from the point.

'Great. I'm underground, tied to a pole, I've been kidnapped, and I have no idea where on Earth, if this is earth, that I am.' Kira thought blandly. 'Now what'll I do?'

A light was seen as the door atop the staircase was opened. Then light disappeared and Kira saw the silhouetted figure walk downstairs leisurely. A second figure behind him, walking almost military like. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and Kira glared at them. The first figure proceeded to walk towards Kira after reaching the bottom of the stairs, while the other one headed for a wall near him on his right. Apparently there was a light switch there, because lights suddenly came on.

"Well well well....seems you _are_ awake." The figure that had stopped in front of Kira had silver hair, and blue eyes full of hate. "It's about time. Some wonderful angel you are. Wouldn't you agree Elthman?" he said, turning slightly towards the other angel, but still looking at Kira.

"Of course." the blonde angel smirked, as if he'd just heard something funny. Kira doubted anything the silver haired angel had was the cause. The silver haired angel noticed Kira focusing more on Dearka than on him so he brought up his hand and slapped Kira.

"That was a bit weak for me, but your attention seems to be divided." he said as he waved his hand, like he'd just touched something gross. "Well White Wing? Before I threw you out, your name was Krylancelo. What are you called now? Do you speak?"

Kira just glared at him.

"Speak dammit! Why do you test my nerves!?"

"Because you're easy to crack." Dearka laughed quietly, Yzak didn't hear him.

"Say something! I know you can talk!" Yzak was getting annoyed. Kira smirked.

"Idiot."

"What!? What did you call me!?" Yzak looked about to strangle Kira. In fact, he lunged at Kira and placed his hands around Kira's neck. He quickly tightened his grip, cutting off Kira's air. Dearka jumped forward and began pulling Yzak off.

"Come on man! Simmer down! Don't kill him! What's the point of your diabolical plan if he's dead!?" Dearka was suddenly on the ground as Yzak let go. "Ow."

"You're right." he muttered. "So. Are you surprised that it was I, Yzak Joule, high angel and almost considered the ruler of Aldermon, that threw you to earth?" Kira smirked again.

"Ruler of Aldermon? Gimme a break. You aren't the ruler of anything. All you rule is yourself and those few angels with black wings that follow you. By the way, nice 1/8 silver wings, Mr. Yzak I'm-a-bastard Joule." Dearka snorted. Yzak didn't find it funny.

"Why you......I'll have you know, many angels have black wings. The silver on my wings means I was a born leader of the black wings! Do you know what that means!? I should be leading all the angels! I'll soon have enough power to rule all! Aldermon, Earth, Heaven even!"

"Yea right. You really think you can do that!?" Kira raised his voice. "You really are an idiot. Do you think they will just bow down before you!?" Yzak smirked.

"They all know that they have no choice but to follow me, if I wish it. I have more power than they will ever have. The rarity of my wing color, silver, stands for that also."

"So why wait huh? What's standing in your way?" Kira knew the answer, but was being an ass at the moment and liked to annoy the silver haired angel.

"What's standing in my way? What's standing in my way!? You are standing in my way White Wing! I could rule the universe! But _YOU_! You had to be born. Even though I am more than a hundred years older than you, you still pose a threat! That's why I threw you to earth! You see, full grown angels have trouble living on earth. Why would you, a baby angel, survive? _How_ could you have survived? I still don't know. I doubt even you know." Yzak turned and walked towards Dearka, a wind blowing at Kira as he did so.

"Don't worry, he's always like this." Dearka mouthed to Kira before going back to being military-like and following Yzak out, turning off the lights in the process.

Kira saw, to his amazement, that Dearka's wings changed colors with the light. In the light, they were white with orange. When the lights were off, they were green with orange. Kira didn't understand this, and Yzak didn't seem to notice the change. Kira let a small gasp escape and Dearka paused. He turned to face Kira.

Dearka saw, in the reflection from Kira's eyes, the color of his wings. He smiled, not smirked, smiled. Kira blinked and Yzak stopped. He turned around.

"Dearka! What's taking you. Let's get out of here before I kill him. You need to find out what is taking that moron Julius so long with my delivery." Yzak turned and opened the door, then left.

"I'll be back kid." Dearka left.

"Kid?" Kira asked himself. "Kid? I'm 16!" he yelled at the closed door.

Outside the door, Dearka smirked again. Yzak walked off. "And I'm only 17, buddy." he muttered before walking off. Two guard angels, both with black wings, took their places next to the door.

* * *

The sun shone through Cagalli's closed window curtains. She blinked awake, and sat up immediately. "Krylancelo! Wait....I'm still here...." 

She recalled her dream. Kira had been in a dungeon somewhere, he was being tortured. She was standing right next to him, but she couldn't move. As she watched, Kira was murdered, his blood spilt all over her, and she cried.

Cagalli shuddered. "No....he's not dead.....there's no blood on me now....It was....just a dream....right?" she asked herself. One thing was certain, the crying part had been real. A sudden knock on her door caused Cagalli to jump.

"Hey Cagalli, are you awake?" Maria's voice carried over to her daughter, like...well, and angel to a dieing man who wants nothing more than to die....a mother's comforting voice to a child who's just fallen down and gotten hurt...a....you get the idea, right?

"Yea mom...I'm awake." Cagalli slipped out of bed and opened the door.

"Wow. You still wear those pajamas?" Maria asked, thrusting a bowl at Cagalli. Cagalli gave her a confused look after looking in the bowl at the mush. "Humans eat. They're eating now. So I thought we would join them and try some food. The pink haired girl....Lacus was it? Anyways, she made it."

"Right....and it's called what?" Cagalli asked, taking the bowl. She found the bottom of it hot and dropped it.

"Whoa!" Maria pointed her hand at it as if she would catch it, thought it was to far away, and it stopped just before hitting the ground. "Ah...." she bent down and picked it up.

"Mom. Why do you show of your power when I haven't gotten mine yet?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, sorry honey. I didn't want to waste a bowl. And don't worry. Your power will be coming along at anytime. I suspect it might be mind reading, wouldn't it be great if you got that power?" her mother's face became dreamy. Cagalli gave her mom a look that said 'I don't believe it'

"For hating him so much, you sure seem to want me to be just like dad." She said angrily, taking the bowl from her mother and leaving the room.

"Morning Cagalli." Athrun and Lacus greeted as she entered the kitchen -(what do they have kitchen's for?)- and sat down.

"Yea yea, morning." She sat down and tried the mush. It tasted good, a taste of something she had never had before, very likely....she's only ever eaten fries.

"Great, you like it." Lacus cheered softly. "I didn't know if angels would like cinnamon oatmeal."

"Oat-meal" Cagalli sounded it out. "I'll have to get some when we go back to earth. It's delicious. How do you spell it?" She needed this information when she went to the store. Lacus smiled.

"O-A-T-M-E-A-L" She spelt it slowly, then smiled again and continued eating.

"So, we thought we'd leave to find Kira as soon as Nicol got here. What d' you think?" Athrun asked, he was already finished. Cagalli suddenly remembered the situation.

"Oh yea. We'll leave before he gets here if I want to." she said with a defiant look on her face.

"Oh, you won't have to." Maria said, entering the room. "Nicol will be here very soon." Cagalli ignored her mother.

"Is something wrong?" Lacus asked innocently.

"Nothing." Cagalli said shortly. Athrun knew she was lying, Lacus probably did too, but she finished her breakfast.

* * *

Dearka returned to the dark room, I classify as a dungeon, in the early morning. He didn't look remotely tired. He walked down and sat in front of Kira, not bothering to turn on the lights. Kira, who had been sleeping, woke up when Dearka opened the door. He didn't open his eyes, the florescent coloring of Dearka's wings lit the room a bit and he knew who it was. 

"Hey. Sleeping beauty. You're not asleep. So I ain't gonna kiss you, got it? Wake up." He took a little stick he had and proceeded to poke Kira in the head until he looked up, glaring at Dearka. "Ah! He awakes" Dearka seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kira turned his head and didn't look at Dearka. Dearka seemed hurt by this.

"Come now White Wing!" He used the same name Yzak used, but somehow, when Dearka said it, it sounded like an older brother's nickname for his younger brother. "Don't be mad. I came down here to talk and you turn away. I'm hurt." he said cockily.

"If you have nothing to actually say to me, then leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to someone like you." Kira nearly spat. Dearka blinked a few times before smirking and answering.

"Alright. We had a meeting last night, it's early morning just so ya know. Yzak called his few trustees, himself, me, and Julius, to a meeting. Wanna know what we talked about?" He looked at Kira, expecting to see him hanging on every word spoken.

"Sure." Kira didn't even look at Dearka.

"Hmph. Fine, be rude." But he explained anyway. "So. You've been captured, why? Because you're a threat to Yzak's plan. Now, I myself didn't know his plan, until last night when he came down here. I put the pieces together just after we left. He plans to take down heaven. He wants to rule everything. Now, you as well as I know that if he does, nothing will be left standing. Earth, Aldermon, even heaven will be as good as gone."

"Yea, I know." Kira turned to face the front, which is where Dearka was, but he was looking at the ground, so he wasn't looking at Dearka.

"You are the only thing that can stop this plan, right? Yea. So he drops you off into the mortal world, because you can't even fly he expects you to die. But you live. And you have charms. Yzak thought, 'If he doesn't die, at least he's out of the way.' But with the charms, you could return. He was furious when he found out you had 'em." Dearka was holding his feet as he rocked back and forth on the ground.

"So?"

"Yzak is easily infuriated. He doesn't like setbacks, or obstacles. He's gotten to a high rank, and he wants to stay there. You see White Wing, I'm only 17. I'm not hundreds of years old like everyone else. So me and you, we have something in common. Now, as to what Yzak is _going to do_. You know what he's done. You wanna know what he's planning next?"

"Yea." Kira looked at Dearka, now hanging on....almost every spoken word. Dearka smirked.

"Those charms, the things he hated because it gave you the ability to return. He plans to use them against you. He's been having Julius develop a poison. If he pours it on your charm, all the other charms will also be poisoned. Then, he'll send minions after your friends, get them beat up right? That'll hurt you too, that's what the poison does. That way, you'll become weak."

"What's the point in that? If I only get weak, I don't die, why?" Kira asked.

"He plans to suck your power outta ya." Dearka answered sadly. Sadly? Kira was confused. "He'll use his power, the power to suck other peoples power, to take all of your ability, all of your magic, everything. You'll be nothing left, just an empty shell. You see White Wing...you harbor a lot of power inside you. More than any of us can imagine. Yzak on the other hand, knows a bit about it. He wants your powers so bad. He's insane." Dearka was looking at the ground, sad.

"Hey Dearka?" Kira thought that was his name. Dearka looked up and he guessed that that was his name. "What's with your wings? I heard wing color changes your personality."

"Ah, right." Dearka looked fondly at his wings. "I....am a rebel." he seemed proud. "If an angel is a rebel, their wings change colors. Not all of our wings change the same though. It's different for all of us. Few angels are rebels. My wings change colors depending on lighting, some wings change due to emotions, others change depending on the weather, see? I belong to neither side."

"So why are you working for that Yzak guy?" Kira asked. His senses were starting to come back, and hanging from the wall wasn't comfortable.

"Hm? I don't know. Fun maybe. I'm an orphan angel, if you can believe that. I was born, and as long as I can remember...I've never had parents."

"Sorry."

"Eh, don't feel bad. I'm cool with it. By the way, have you found any powers that you can use?" Dearka asked, even in the dark you could see his smirk.

"Eh....no....all I can do is fight and make wind with my wings." Kira said softly.

"Really? My power has only just begun to develop. You know what it is?"

"What?" Kira asked as Dearka got up and walked off.

"It's.....nah, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Hey!"

Dearka laughed.

"I like ya kid. Maybe we'll talk again sometime. Who knows, I might switch sides. Rebels never really work for someone. Bye Kira!" he opened the door and left.

"Why the heck does he call me kid? I'm only a year younger than he is." Kira then realized something. "Wait a minute. He called me Kira just now. How'd he know my human name?"

* * *

"So. You spilt the beans to him huh?" asked a voice. Dearka was laying on one side of a wall, around the corner was another guy. 

"Yep. I guess I feel to the guy. We are almost the same age after all." Dearka smirked. "And he can see my wings change color. None of these other angels-" he motioned towards the angels going everywhere in Aldermon, even though it was so early. "could ever see my wings change color."

"Yep. He's a special kid. I have high hopes for him. You two should become friends. Anyways, I'm late. Maria is expecting me, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." The angel said, taking flight.

"Right right. Wouldn't ever want to keep _Maria_ waiting would we now?" He put his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall. "You're hopeless. Someone break out the wedding bells!" He said jokingly to himself. "Maria and Nicol are gettin married!" he laughed and walked off.

* * *

End Chapter! Not too much to this chapter....nvm...there's a lot to it.....I like it. Dearka's one of my...ONE OF my favorite angels so far. I think the whole 'rebel angel' idea was great. 

-Thank You! I appreciate your praise.-

Hey! Rebel angel was all my idea! Ok, it was your idea, but I'm hiding a surprise from you that you won't find out until the end of the story. -smirk-

-What!? Oh! I know what it is! Come on! What's Dearka's power? How about Cagalli's? And what's this thought about a kiss that keeps going through your head!?-

Hey! Stop it! Don't go through my head! -stops. stares- Oh dang it. Why did YOU have to have the same power!? -mope- -over it- Anyways, Yes, Esprit is right. There will be a kiss...or more than one kiss...in this story. I'm not saying what it's all about! I'm not giving ANYTHING else away about further chapters! So don't try anything!

-Glaring at Jess-

Reb :: Review. If not, Jess'll put her sharp nails into you. Then I can have them cut off. -evil smirk-

Hey! Don't even joke about that! You already got one of my nails cut off! I wanna keep my other ones!


	11. Beginning the Rescue

**Chapter 11 - Beginning The Rescue **

Only a few more chapters till my story is complete. I like it when a story is finished. My whole story is written out as short notes of a piece of paper I've taped to my computer. Don't worry, it's only notes. So I can tweak it a bit...I tweaked this chapter too. Actually, I added a lot to the final chapters, and the last chapter, all without using the notes. ;; Also, I'd like to point out that if the who battleness sucks, that my sister and fellow author read it and said it was fine so it's not my fault! Ok, Reviews now.

**Zer0 Touma **- One, don't call me honey. Two, as long as you AREN'T just skimming the story, it's alright. As long as you like it I am fine. You could not like it, but if you still reviewed, I'd still kinda be happy...I guess...

**Death, The Destroyer **- O.O New reviewer? Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Neat name btw.

**Angels-Of-Darkness** - You know, I don't think you ever answered my question of whether there was two of you or not...Oh well. Thanks. The laptop came yesterday, but it's nothelping me one little bit....It' hard to do anything on this thing.....and it doesn'taccept floppy discs! I am sooooo glad Iemailed my stories to myself....or this story ould be as good as discontinued...Thanks for the review!

**KaguyaEvenstar** - You're really trying to get me to spill aren't you? About the "Nicol and Maria are getting married!" thing. Dearka was making a joke about it because Nicol likes Maria. I'm not saying that they won't get married! I mean...might get married....I mean...Oh! You made me spill it! If you understand my babble you'll get it....-sigh-

**Asga** - Yes, I do update fast...

Reb :: It's only because you've written the whole story!

And you've read it too, so no complaining. Ok, more reviews...I have a lot -happy-

**Bee Bee **- Again, I only update so fast because I already wrote the whole story. In fact, I am writing a Naruto fic that I MIGHT post when I'm done with it....It's almost complete at the moment. and I have other Gundam SEED fics about half complete that were written back before Nicol died that I haven't posted...I'll stop now...Thanks for calling it awesome...

**KariHP - **-chokes- Don't tell anybody else that, ok!? I'm not repeating it and I will not discuss it anymore. -has on a determined look- -relaxes a bit- Ok, onto other things. Dearka didn't hurt Yzak, he just kinda....pulled him...or tried to pull him off of Kira. In fact...I think he got hurt instead when he fell on the ground.. As for the powers, yes, you will have to wait to find out what they will be.

**Shin368 - **Another new reviewer? Oh this is a great day! -notices how weird she sounds- Some days...you can REALLY tell how much sugar I've had....two bowls of ice cream for a good report card, provided by the school -smiles- and my friend, NOT boyfriend, Nick bought me a giant KitKat bar! (did I spell KitKat wrong?) Then I got home and ate some really expensive and delicious tasting ham...I think it was ham....-smiles- -blinks as she realizes what she's doing- Whoops...sorry...I got sidetracked. Thanks for the review! I hope you review again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;;

* * *

Yzak turned Kira's head from side to side, then he reached in Kira's pocket and took out the last charm, the one he hadn't given away. He smirked.

"This connects you to your friends. Now it will harm you, as I harm your friends." he took out a small bottle, only about as big as a computer mouse. It was filled 3/4 of the way with a blackish purple liquid. He opened the bottle, dropped a little bit of the stuff on it, then tied it around Kira's neck.

"What was that?" Kira asked, glaring.

"Poison." Yzak had begun to talk like he was having a conversation with his friend. "You see, it is best when used on things that bind. That charm binds you and your friends together. The more they get hurt, the more you get hurt." he smiled evilly.

"Big deal." Kira tugged at his arms again, the feeling in his limbs had come back and his arms were beginning to hurt.

"Yes, very big deal." Yzak turned and walked from the room, whistling softly.

* * *

"Hello? Are you home?" Nicol asked, landing in front of the house. Maria ran out to meet him.

"Good Morning Nicol! Cagalli! Athrun! Lacus! Let's go!" she called into the house. Cagalli was there in a flash, followed shortly after by Athrun and Lacus.

"Good Morning." Nicol greeted. He picked Lacus up, and Cagalli picked up Athrun.

"So. Do we even know where he is?" Cagalli asked. Nicol nodded.

"My source-" he gave them a look that said 'don't ask' "Said he was in the dungeon of Yzak's guard's housing. See, more guards, less interferences." he explained.

"So? Let's hurry and get there already!" Cagalli snapped, nearly dropping Athrun.

"Over there." Maria pointed. "It's Yzak's 'palace.' His guards must live nearby, right?" she asked.

"Yes, right next to it actually. See that long building there? That's it." they landed next to the building, which was on the right side of Yzak's place.

"Ok, we can either knock them out as they come by or-"

"Yah!" Cagalli and Lacus had already jumped in. The guards nearest them were down and out. The others that were outside began to run over. Athrun and Nicol sweat-dropped.

"Or we can do it that way....." Nicol laughed nervously. "Well, let's go." he began knocking out black winged angels too. Athrun and Maria joined soon afterward.

5 minutes later, Cagalli was brushing off her hands.

"That was easy." she opened the front door, only to by shot at by 3 arrows. She hit one, breaking it in two, dodged the second, and mostly dodged the third. It grazed her left arm.

* * *

"Ah." Kira looked at his right arm. Just above the elbow, or just below to him, a cut appeared. A small line of blood was there, it wasn't a serious cut.

* * *

"Oh man." Cagalli wiped the blood off as her mom knocked out the three guys that had shot the arrows. They fell to the ground in a heap. Five more were headed for them.

"You guys keep going, I'll hold them off." Maria assured them, they opened a door to their left and went inside.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's.....really dark in here....." Athrun commented.

"No duh. If you're scared, then you're more of a wuss than I thought." Cagalli said, waving her hand in the dark, searching it for some kind of light switch.

A low whistle-like sound was heard and light appeared. They turned around to see Nicol was now holding a green fire in his right hand, and was removing his left hand from his mouth, which he had used to make the sound.

"How'd you do that?" Lacus asked, inspecting the fire from a safe distance.

"All angels have powers...." glare from Cagalli. "But some just don't have them yet. Mine is to create fire, cold or otherwise." He put Lacus's hand in the fire, she giggled.

"It tickles....it's not hot at all..." she began putting both her hands in it and smiled.

"Ok. Time to keep moving." Athrun turned Lacus to face the front and the began to walk downstairs.

Arrows shot from the walls. Cagalli and Nicol were able to get the four of them on the ground in time to miss being shot, Nicol had a cut on his cheek.

* * *

"Wha?" Kira noticed a cut on his cheek appeared. "Is this the poison? My friends are in danger!" He struggled to remove himself from the wall, but it seemed he actually was a butterfly on display, glass and all, though there was no actual glass there.

"Enjoying yourself White Wing?" Yzak asked, entering the dungeon with Dearka close behind. "Ah, I see your friends have arrived. Perfect." He went over to a sheet, pulled it, and it fell off, revealing a control panel like thing. "Squadron A, advance towards Sector 6." he commanded, several 'yes sir's were heard.

Dearka sat down next to another panel, the one with the light switch on it, which was actually a light-button.

* * *

"We've got to be careful." Athrun muttered.

"No duh!" Cagalli snapped, she stood up and began walking forward again. The others followed. "What the?" A fleet of black winged angels was at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, there are more black winged angels than I thought...." Nicol sweat-dropped, then became serious. "We've got to go right through them." They walked right into the crowd.

The black winged angels attacked, Athrun drew out a knife from his boot. He'd gotten the boots from Maria, they were Kira's dad's before he left. He'd also gotten the dagger from Maria, she called it 'basic protection.' He proceeded to slash as many of them as possible.

"Ah!" Lacus, who was using only a metal pole she'd found outside, was pinned against the wall, the pole about 5 feet away.

"Lacus!" Athrun yelled, running over as one of the angels slashed her side. A very faint cry was heard in the distance. "Kira?"

"Hurry and get through them!" Nicol called while throwing fire at them. Most of these angels seemed to have the same power, creating weapons, though each one had a different weapon....mostly.

"Take this!" Lacus yelled, sticking the pole near the ground and bringing it up swiftly, hitting several of the angels, all males, between the legs. The all fell over. "Yes!"

"Great use of resources, Lacus!" Cagalli cheered at her attack. Lacus blushed, then a rock hit her on the forehead.

"Ow." was her simple response.

"Ha. Squadron A. Leader, Amo Musagi. What a joke. He got knocked out near the beginning." came a voice as a man with purple hair and 1/3 purple and black wings. Behind him were about 20 angels. "I am Julius, leader of Squadron B. You took out Squadron C out front, and that woman in the front is probably taking on Squadron D all by herself. But Maria is a very capable angel." he laughed.

"Show some respect. Maria is 60 years older than you, Julius." Nicol spat. "You are a very low angel, to work for Yzak."

"Low? Soon I will be Yzak's 2nd in command!" he declared. "I'll push that moron Dearka off his high horse, you watch." he threw another rock, which soared over Nicol's shoulder, then Athrun caught it.

"Well, are we going to fight? Or just stand here talking?" Cagalli stepped up, a pipe, like Lacus's, in hand.

"Alright then." he signaled his troops, they attacked. CLANG, 3 downed by Lacus, using the same attack as before.

"Alright! I'm kinda good at this." She cheered.

"Lacus! Don't get cocky!" Athrun yelled at her. She opened her eyes and ducked.

"What's with all the rocks!" she asked as a pile of rocks hit the wall and bounced back, hitting her in various places on the back. "Ow!" She glared at the rocks.

"Julius can create anything out of rock." Nicol answered. No one heard Kira, cause he only winced in pain.

"Correct Nicol. Tell me, who is your source? Who is here, behind the scenes, giving you your information?" He asked.

"Like I'd tell you! You're my enemy!" Nicol threw a fireball at Julius, who dodged.

"Stop playing games Nicol. I'm stronger than when we dueled all those years ago!" He created hundreds of rocks, and pelted them at Nicol, who dodged most of them, and got hit by about 1/5. A short cry of pain.

"Are they torturing him?" Cagalli asked when she heard it.

"It's possible. Let's hurry up." Athrun answered, Lacus nodded.

Lacus swung her pole as hard as she could to the left as an angel came up next to her, she hit him in the face. "Oops....sorry....wait...why am I apologizing?"

The angel then took out a small knife, like a kitchen knife only sharper, and stabbed Lacus in the right leg. Both hers and Kira's yells could be heard. Nicol stopped moving. He then stood up and created a stream of fire that blasted at Julius. Julius's overconfidence blinded him, he created a wall of stone.

"A simple wall won't stop me Julius." Nicol added more force to the fire, blasting through the wall and frying Julius. "Take out the last few Cagalli. Athrun, take care of Lacus. I'm gonna finish with Julius." He walked over to the crispy-fried Julius and held his hand to Julius's throat.

"What do you want goodie-goodie?" Julius coughed.

"You left yesterday. Rumor was you were on an errand for Yzak. What were you delivering?"

"Heh, I'll never tell." Julius was laying against the wall. Not only were his wings black, but now....he was too. Nicol tightened his grip on Julius's neck.

"Was it a binding poison?" he asked in a threatening voice. Julius laughed. "So, that's what it is."

"I never said anything. I could be laughing at your stupidity." Julius had on a sick smile.

"Say your prayers Julius. I should burn you alive." Nicol made his hand heat up, Julius squealed. "Some major angel you are." He stood up from the now unconscious Julius and walked over to the others.

"So? What'd you get from him?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was helping Lacus to walk without using her left leg. He'd pulled the knife out and had poorly bandaged it using part of his shirt. He himself had a few cuts and bruises, Lacus was the same, but with the knife wound. Cagalli had a lot of little cuts and a few bruises. Nicol only had bruises from the rocks.

"Yzak's definitely torturing Kira." glares from all. "But not in the usual way. He's using a binding potion. Meaning that whenever we feel pain, so does Krylancelo." He kept switching names.

"So that's why when Lacus was stabbed, Kira yelled too..." Athrun muttered, supporting Lacus's weight too. Nicol nodded.

"Come on. We should hurry. I'm pretty sure that it's just down this hallway." He pointed to a hallway.

* * *

Dearka had begun to press buttons on his panel. The lights kept going on and off, as well as the locks on doors around Yzak's castle and this dungeon. Yzak, who had just finished keying something in, now flipped around.

"Dearka! Will you stop messing around! Turn the lights on and act like a soldier!" he commanded. Dearka rolled his eyes, looked sympathetically over at a now unconscious Kira, and turned to lights on.

"Whatever." He walked past Yzak, who had turned back around, and stood next to Kira.

"Now. The traps are set. I hope those humans grow wings.....or they're in trouble." he grinned.

Dearka glanced at Kira. Blood was coming from his leg wound. Dearka wondered who had been stabbed. He dangled a key in front of Kira, but he didn't wake up. So he prodded Kira on the forehead with the key. Kira winced, he had a bruise there, and opened his eyes.

"Shh..." Dearka showed Kira the key, who didn't seem too enthused. He then unlocked the cuffs at Kira's feet, took the stakes out of the tips of Kira's wings, and then unlocked the cuffs at his hands. Kira fell limply from the wall. Dearka quickly got beneath him, and Kira landed on top of him. "Come on Kira, wake up." he shook Kira by the shoulders, then got out from underneath him.

Dearka sighed inwardly, Kira wasn't moving any time soon. So he sat Kira up next to the wall.....he slid down. Kira didn't seem to want to cooperate. So Dearka laid Kira down next to the pillar he'd been pinned against. Kira didn't seem to have any complaints, and now he seemed to be sleeping....with a lot of blood and bruises. Dearka smirked and then stood in front of Kira, to hide him from view....even if only a little.

* * *

Chapter done! The "tweakedness" for this chapter from my notes was that I'd never planned for Dearka to remove Kira from the wall. But I did plan for him to lazily press buttons on that panel. Reb thought it was funny, me too. But I think it was less funny after I wrote it. And I'm not good at battle scenes, so don't hurt me.

-Hurt her. Hurt her.-

I see how much you care.

-I bet you do...-

For those of you that might want to read my GeneShaft fic, but don't know what it is....I'll give you a site with a little bit of info on it. www. Absolute Anime .com/ geneshaft/ (Does allow links? I don't think so, so I put a space in the site.)

If there are any mistkes...I mean MAJOR mistakes in this chapter...I'm not sure ether to blame it on my laptop or all the ! were turned into little squares. I think I put them back as !......yea.....


	12. Begin the Final Battle

**Chapter 12 - Begin the Final Battle... **

**Leshyaedawnfire **- Split personality? You mean Esprit? She's my muse...but she has a tendency to run off for long periods of time whenever she loses interest in a story I'm writing. My sister, Reb, would agree that torture is good in a story, but only if it is the torturing of a guy she likes and if everyone is worried. She's weird that way.

**KaguyaEvenstar -** Who would pelt rocks at Lacus? The bad guys. -simple- And don't worry about late reviewing. I am still trying to figure out this laptop, so it basically makes us even...I guess...oh well.

**Zer0 Touma -** -Clears throat- You are really trying to test my nerves huh -smile- Also, I was thinking the time was based in a time many years after...today, but many many years before CE 71...though a time frame was never really set in place because the scene changed to Aldermon, which may be all perfect, but has less houses and crud.

Reb : They did mention how it was primitive traps, right?

Yea...wait...I think...yea, they say it this chapter...-sweat drop- ...Thanks for the review!

**Shinn368 **- This has got to be the shortest review I've ver gotten. Kinda wants to make me laugh, but I'm in a good mood today, so it may just be that. Thanks for the review.

**Bee Bee -** Yes, poor Kira...I am evil aren't I- sighs- Just part of my nature I guess...everyone at my school thinks I'm meaner than my sister. -smiles-

**Asga** - Yep. Yzak is evil...o.o I'm not as evil as Yzak right-relief- That's good. -smile- Oh, be prepared for sudden Yzak turn around in the next 2 or 3 chapters...I seriously hope you don't know what I mean by that...

**Pure-Reflection -** Alright, one person, got it. That is 4 mores, neat. -smiles-

Death, the Destroyer - You reviewed to chp 1. Even though I would usually just leave it at that and thank you in the last chapter. I have to say something. Thank You so much for calling me original-happy- I agree that a lot of stories are basically the same. Like all the Spirited Away stories I've read. They always end up having kids in the end-clears throat- excuse my mindless babble. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Nicol, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus were walking down the hallway. They would be running if Lacus hadn't hurt her leg, and Athrun would be in front if not for the same reason. He was helping Lacus walk, and Cagalli was leading. If you looked at Nicol it would amaze you that he was a high ranking angel. He looked so...innocent.

So in order it was Cagalli, Nicol, then Athrun and Lacus. Cagalli took another step and once again, arrows flew from the walls. She jumped back, knocking everyone down, but keeping them from getting hurt. An arrow had gone right above her eyes, so she was lucky.

"Cagalli-" Nicol's muffled voice came.

"What?" Cagalli asked, turning her head to see Nicol's face behind her wing.

"Get up...We can't breathe..." she stood up immediately.

"Sorry." She apologized. They shrugged it off and continued.

Soon there was a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli gave him an 'I don't know' look, just before a bunch of boulders came pelting at them. The group jumped to the side, getting missed by the first few. When Lacus's leg, the unhurt one, got hit by a rock, Nicol and Cagalli lifted them into the air. As soon as the boulders stopped coming, they landed.

"The traps are a bit primitive..." Cagalli noted. "What's he playing at?" They continued to walk.

"There's the door!" Lacus cried, pointing with her left hand, her right hand was on her right leg. Nicol took a step towards it and the whole wall began to throw arrows at them, starting at 2 ft above the floor and ending 2 ft from the ceiling.

"Ah!" Athrun dropped Lacus to the floor and then fell down himself, both stayed very still. Cagalli was using the same ability Kira had used to maneuver around people, she moved like water in between the rows of arrows. Nicol was burning the arrows as they came for him.

"Stop showing off your damn powers!" Cagalli yelled as the arrows stopped and large boulders began to tumble. "He's giving everything now isn't he?" She punched the first one and it broke into bits and filtered out around their feet and mostly in front of Cagalli.

A larger boulder was coming for them. Cagalli couldn't break this one. It came right at them and then, right in front of Cagalli, it slowed, and then stopped.

"Huh?" they looked down. The large pile of gravel created by the first boulder had stopped the second one...cool. Their heads snapped up to see a 3rd and 4th boulder headed for them. They would smash right into the stopped boulder.

"Move!" Nicol yelled, grabbing the injured Lacus, who was still on the ground, and jumping up towards the ceiling. Cagalli grabbed Athrun and flew back down the hallway. The boulders hit, knocking the 2nd boulder out of it's place and then continued to barrel down the hallway.

A yell was heard and a short cry from Athrun. The shout had been from Cagalli. The boulders were heard breaking against the wall and then Nicol flew down the hallway.

"Cagalli?" he asked. Cagalli was laying on the ground, Athrun had yelled when she threw him. He was now laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Athrun! Are you ok?" Lacus asked. He sat up, shook his head, and looked at her.

"Fine for the most part. How's Cagalli?"

"What happened?" Nicol asked, setting Lacus on the ground and walking over to Cagalli.

"I don't know. I think the boulder caught her wings..." Athrun looked at Cagalli's wings, they were their black and white colors, and the tips were bent and frayed.

"That's what seems to have happened. Cagalli? Come on Cagalli...wake up." Nicol shook her. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"The boulder seems to have caught your wings." Athrun explained, walking over to help her up.

"Huh? Oh, right...That really hurt..." she began to straighten her feathers...very poorly, but hey.

"Angels are naturally sensitive when it comes to their wings." Nicol explained. Athrun nodded.

"Kira's the same way. But his wings have never actually been hurt." Athrun helped Lacus onto his back so as to give her a piggy-back-ride. He then turned to Nicol and Cagalli. "Let's go. I think that was the last of it." Wrong.

They took about 5 steps down the hallwya when all of a sudden, there was no floor. It had disappeared. It didn't slide away or drop out, it was just gone. Athrun and Lacus were falling, Nicol and Cagalli's wings had instantly caught them and stopped them from falling.

"Athrun! Lacus!" Cagalli shot down, grabbing Athrun by the arm. He was holding Lacus with his left arm, and Cagalli with his right.

"Can you pull us up now? Hurry please." His grip on Lacus was slipping, she had closed her eyes. Some blood from her wound fell down just as Athrun saw his dagger fall. With no way of catching it, the dagger fell into the darkness...it didn't hit anything...

"That's...a long way down." Cagalli commented as she hoisted the two humans up and onto solid ground.

"Great job Cagalli. You're very strong." Nicol commented.

"And what were you doing, huh Nicol? Picking flowers?" Cagalli shot. Nicol put his hands up defensively.

"No. I was just kinda...surprised by the floor falling out that I...didn't move...sorry." he was sweat-dropping like crazy.

"Come on. Don't fight. If we're fighting each other, how are we ever going to beat Yzak?" Athrun asked, pushing Cagalli away from Nicol. Cagalli crossed her arms and kept walking.

Two ft from the door; Nicol reached out and touched the handle. Electricity went through his body, only a few volts. He slumped and fell down.

"Nicol!" Cagalli bent down and sat him up.

"He had that one trick huh?" Athrun glanced nervously at the door. Kira didn't seem to have reacted to that shock...was he still alive?

"It's alright...Cagalli...I'm perfectly...whoa..." Nicol had stood up. "Fine." he held his head.

"You are not alright." Cagalli glared. "Take it easy, ok?" Nicol smiled.

"Don't worry so much Cagalli. Our main problem is getting through this door to Krylancelo. Anyone have any ideas?" he looked around, Lacus had her hand up. "Ms. Lacus."

"Uh...you don't have to call me Ms." she took off her shoe, it was really flexible, and handed it to Nicol. "It's made of rubber...just...really flexible." she smiled.

"Ok, I'll try it." Nicol sweat-dropped. He then put the shoe on his hand, noting all the blood on it. He put his hand to the door and found the shock was so small it didn't really affect him. He grabbed the handle and turned. "Where'd you get these shoes?"

"Well...I don't remember the store...But Maria was the one that made them so flexible." Lacus smiled.

"Of course." Nicol smiled at the thought, then turned to the now open door. "Here we go." and the door was opened completely.

They saw Dearka standing near the shadows next toa column. Yzak was standing with his back to them, shaking with what appeared to be anger. Dearka, who had been cleaning the wall it seemed, turned to look at them when they entered. He smirked at Nicol and Cagalli noticed something behind Dearka. It was Kira.

"Bastard." she muttered. Yzak turned around and smiled his sick smile.

"Welcome! I do hope you found getting here...very hard. In fact, I know it was. The way White Wing carried on it was almost like you'd died." he laughed slightly, then turned to Dearka. Noticing Kira was on the ground, almost completely out of view. "Why did you take him off the wall Dearka?" Dearka shrugged.

"Yzak! You bastard! How dare you!" Cagalli yelled, she flew down and landed in front of him. "You are the lowest form of scum on the earth, in heaven, and in Aldermon!" she yelled. "I can hardly stand to look at you. Kira was just a kid! You're heartless!" she yelled. Yzak smacked her, she took a step back and held her cheek.

"Stupid girl. I am many years older than you. I could rule so easily. Nicol." he turned to look at Nicol. "I suppose you figured out how I was working. The potion and all. So, do you know how to suck the powers from an angel?" he asked, smirking.

Dearka grimaced, Nicol didn't answer, Athrun and Lacus looked to Nicol, Cagalli was glaring at Yzak.

"You rip their wings off." Lacus and Athrun gasped. Cagalli had a look of pure disgust on. "I could just kill the white wing, the winner of a battle collects the fallen angels powers. But...this is just more fun." his sly smile remained on his face. "Ripping off an angel's wings is a very painful process. If I were to try it when he was fully healthy, fully powered, then he would go through extreme pain and end up...how you see him now."

"So why not just do that?" Athrun muttered, Yzak didn't hear.

"So, by injuring him, I can remove his wings...still quite painful, but without the hassle and without wasting so much time." His smirk disappeared. "You four, however, have proven to be very persistent, a real thorn in my side."

'_Have you forgotten your powers Yzak?_' Dearka silently laughed to himself. _'Wasting time my foot...you just wanted to hurt him. Using your powers you would have spent only a few minutes draining him of his powers...Sometimes, you really make me sick.' _

"What can you do? We've taken out your Squadrons." Nicol asked, he knew Yzak had a power, but he didn't know what it was. Could Yzak use his power to beat them? They were beaten already. He might have two powers, or more...bad thought...

Yzak was smiling again. Dearka prodded Kira with his foot. "Wake up kid." He muttered, bending down and shaking him. Kira's eyes opened slowly. He didn't move, and seemed like he was just a shell. Dearka sighed, with or without his powers, Kira already seemed to have given up. "Your friends are here, and they're alive."

Kira slowly turned his head to see his friends standing atop the stairs still. He saw Cagalli standing in front of Yzak with a red mark on her cheek, they all had lots of cuts and bruises. Lacus had a wound on her leg...Lacus...wound on leg...Kira sat up, wincing in pain. "La-" he tried, but failed and focused on trying to remain sitting. Dearka had disappeared.

"My power, Nicol...is to create duplicates of myself, or at least...black winged angels. I don't even need a person to copy..." he blew out a stream of breath, which became solid and formed the figure of an angel. It became a black winged angel with bright blue hair. "Attack." It attacked.

Cagalli punched it in the face. "I hate you!" she was talking to Yzak, but was beating up the duplicate angel. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You're scum! Die! Go-to-hell!" she screamed, the angel fell to the ground and disappeared. Her wings had changed again, they were now red and white. Every other feather was red. Dearka's eyes widened and he smirked.

Yzak had created many more duplicates of the blue haired angel and they were now swarming the others. Kira gasped for breath as he began to stand. He winced as the others began to fight, getting punched every so often. Yzak continued to create more, and Kira's friends were getting weaker. Yzak created a very muscle bound angel that hit Cagalli as she knocked out a blue haired angel. She fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

The muscled angel, with black hair and eyes, repeated this to Athrun, who was fighting with Lacus on his back, Athrun and Lacus both fell down, Lacus winced as she hit her leg. Kira fell down again. Nicol got hit and Kira went back to having trouble breathing, but he was laying down this time.

Yzak laughed and went over to Cagalli. He took a dagger out from who knows where and got ready to kill Cagalli. The lights went out and somebody screamed.

* * *

Cliffy? I think that's considered a cliffy...Yay! Ok, enough. When I wrote this it was 12:47 a.m. Saturday, January 22, 2005. Gundam SEED is about to start...or was...I tweaked it at 10:28 p.m. on January 26, 2005, a Wednesday. I'm posting it at around 4:55 p.m. on Monday, January 31, 2005 


	13. The Words of Lacus Clyne

**Chapter 13 - The Words of Lacus Clyne **

**Leshyaedawnfire -** Lots of likes. Neat. Enjoy the chapter. -smiles-

**pure-reflection - **Whether Cagalli dies or not is not up to me...wait...yes it is. -smirks and sweat drops- but you'll have to read to find out if she's dead, seriously injured, alive and kicking, you know.

**Asga -** Episode? Well, I guess Chapters are like episodes...though I a lot of the stories I've read have really...really...really short chapters.

**KaguyEvenstar **- Gonna go write a fic now-smile- Your screaming says a lot. - smiles wider- thanks for the review!

**Mimi -** New Reviewer! To my knowledge at least. Thanks for the review!

**KariHP -** Yes, the story is written, and there is a major Yzak turn around in this chp. What I meant with the laptop thing was that it kinda...slightly...ya know, screwed some stuff up. But, I was able to fix it if I noticed it. - nervous smile- I like having them as Angels too...Kinda reminds me of the ep Kira got the Freedom and saved the Archangel, he was like a Guardian angel-sweet smile-snaps out of it- yea... enjoy!

**Bee Bee** - Suspenseful...cool. This whole...writing fanfiction thing is neat, fun, and might help me on the Writing part of the FCAT. -sounds like she's doing this for only that reason- No! I oly came up with that today when they were talking about the FCAT in class! That is soooo NOT why I wrote this story!

**Death, the Destroyer -** May I build a shrine to you among my reviewers-seems ecstatic- BEST you've EVER read? Seriously? Whoa...I never thought I'd get that kind of review. The closest was the 'perfect' review I got from Zer0 Touma. -big smile- Thank You!

* * *

Yzak laughed and went over to Cagalli. He took a dagger out from who knows where and got ready to kill Cagalli. The lights went out and somebody screamed.

Cagalli's nervous breathing was still heard, so they knew she wasn't dead...and she hadn't been the one to scream. Who was it? It sounded kinda like...

The lights came on. Yzak had taken a few steps back. He was clutching his left wing. In it were two arrows, long, slender, and sharp. He touched the area of his wing that was red-ish from the blood in wings (My bird hurt it's wing once, and it had blood come out of it's wing...not much, but yea.) then looked up. Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and Nicol followed his gaze to see who shot the arrow. Standing in the corner, holding a bow and arrow, wing of white and orange, it was Dearka. He had a serious look on, then he smirked.

"Dearka! Why?" Yzak yelled. Dearka shrugged.

"I don't know...I was bored with your rambling." he laughed once, lowering his weapon. "Besides. I'm a rebel angel." Yzak looked surprised by this.

"A-a rebel?" he asked, still holding his wing.

"Yep. I've been working for you for most of my life, 10 years out of 17. I'm the only white winged angel you ever let near you, isn't that strange?" he gave Yzak a suspicious look before is dissolved into his smirk again. "But evil doesn't suit me. My little friend here-" he pointed to Kira, who was once again fighting to remain sitting up. "found out my wings change color in the light. Something you never noticed." he glared slightly.

"Color changing wings?" Lacus asked.

"Rebel angels. They aren't too rare, but there are few of them. Each one has wings that change color. But their wings change color in different circumstances. His change color depending on the lighting. A girl named Michele has wings that change color according to weather, she's really nice, but her attitude is always changing." Nicol explained.

"And others..." Dearka started, drawing their attention. "Have wings that change depending on their...emotions." He looked at Cagalli. She gasped softly.

"I'm a-"

"Yep." Dearka smirked.

"Oh my-...wait till mom finds out. Krylancelo's not the only one with special wings!" she stood up, her wings changed from light orange to black again. She blinked. "When did- they become orange?"

"Probably while the lights were off. Were you afraid?" Dearka asked.

"Well..." she sweat-dropped. "Yea...I actually thought I was going to die." Suddenly, a cry of pain was heard, drawing their attention back to Yzak, who had pulled the arrows from his wing.

"Ah..." He took a few deep breaths, threw the arrows aside, and the looked up at them and smirked. "Don't forget, I'm not dead yet."

"Yes, How could we possibly forget you." Athrun muttered. Yzak glared up at him.

"Silence human! You shouldn't even be here! You have no business in the work of Angels!" he yelled, Athrun just glared.

Lacus stood slowly to her feet and began making her way down the stairs. They all watched as she almost fell a few times, Athrun went to help her, but she managed to rebalance herself and keep going. A few minutes later, she reached the bottom of the stairs. Lacus proceeded to walk towards Yzak, smiling.

She walked right up to him, took his hand off his wing, held his wing softly, and then looked up at him. His eyes shown both fear of what she might do, and confusion to what she was doing. Lacus smiled warmly and put her hand over his wound, Yzak's eyes darted from his wound to Lacus, afraid. No one, not even Yzak himself, knew why he was letting her be near him without hitting her.

She caressed his wing softly, Yzak shuddered involuntarily. "W-what a-are you doing?" he asked. She didn't speak for a minute.

"It must hurt." Was what she finally said. He would've taken a step back, if Lacus didn't have his wing. "I'm sorry...I know we don't know much...about angels."

"That's right you don't." Yzak snapped, Lacus ignored the comment.

"Why do you want to be ruler?" Yzak thought that this was a stupid question. "Is it for power? Is that it?"

"What?" Yzak didn't quite understand this human. He had ordered men to attack her, he'd injured her leg, and she was asking about why he wanted to rule? Did she sympathize him?

"Power isn't everything. It's just a word used to describe who is the best." Lacus wasn't looking at Yzak or smiling, but she was still caressing his wing near it's injuries. "No one...is the most powerful. Sure, some of us are in better than others in certain areas...but we are all equal."

"Equal? Even when some of us have more power? Better abilities? A higher position?" Yzak asked, moving back slightly and wincing when his wing didn't come with him. He took a step forward and the pain stopped now that his wing wasn't being pulled anymore.

"Mm-hmm. Yes. We are all equal. Better abilities, higher positions, it doesn't matter. If you look at the big picture, no one is really better than others. They just...have more self esteem in an area."

"Self esteem?" Yzak breathed out.

"You, mister Yzak...Have a lot of confidence...A lot of self esteem...You think big of yourself and believe yourself to be better, more powerful than others. Open your eyes and see what the world is like, okay?" Her voice was sweet, but what she said was true. At this moment, nothing in the room was moving except Kira, who was trying to stand up.

Suddenly, Yzak's hand was where Lacus had been, and Lacus was on the ground. She had another red mark on her cheek, to accompany her many cuts and bruises. No one moved. It was as if everything was waiting...waiting...for something...but what? Lacus sat up, and stared at Yzak.

It unnerved him. The gaze was hard, cold, but still she looked as though she couldn't harm a fly. Cagalli knew this, but she didn't know how she knew this. Was her power unfolding? Could she possibly have the power to read minds like her mother wanted?

"La-" Kira tried again, falling against the wall for support. No one moved, no one spoke...It was too quiet.

Cagalli moved, she looked at Kira. All his thought was bent on Lacus, and somewhat on everyone else. He loved her, Cagalli knew this. Why did she ever think he'd leave Lacus behind? She turned to Athrun. A smile graced her lips momentarily as she found his mind was blank.

Nicol was concentrating on Lacus's harsh gaze, he knew Lacus wasn't as weak as she seemed. The girl knew more than you would think someone of her age would know. Cagalli knew that, just from listening to Lacus speak. She turned to Dearka, he was thinking about everything. Lacus's words and stare, Kira's predicament and care, Athrun and his humanity yet still willing to fight, Nicol's connection with him through the recent days.

Cagalli stopped there. Nicol had been in contact with him? Julius had asked who his inside help was...She focused again and found his was still thinking about these same things. He also thought of Cagalli being a rebel, and how cute she was. Cagalli would slap him later. She turned to Yzak and Lacus. Lacus...Cagalli couldn't read her mind...it was as if there was a barrier.

"I do not blame you." Lacus said, breaking the silence. "I forgive you for it all. I'm sure we all can. But...you have to let us." Her gaze softened, Yzak silently let out the breath he'd been holding. "Why do you hate everyone so much?"

"Why..." Yzak breathed, he looked at the ceiling. "Do I hate..." he finished. "I don't know. Maybe it's because...I'm a black winged angel...I don't know..."

"There are many things in this world, we can not explain. Science can try, people can theorize. But it'll still be a mystery. How a human is formed, the soul. We can figure how the body is created, but the mystery of souls will forever remain." Lacus stood up slowly. "Wing color does not define who you are." Yzak inhaled and looked at her.

"Life itself is a mystery. Humans are intent on figuring everything out. They feel...that life is worth nothing...if you don't figure everything out...But there are some." Lacus continued, placing her hands across her chest. "That believe that the world itself is still a mystery. And something that should not be tampered with. I believe...that everyone is special. That we can do amazing things. What we do is up to us. Do you understand?"

"I-" Yzak stopped, he didn't know what to say.

"We can dream." Lacus smiled at him. "We all have the ability to dream." she reached out and put her hands on Yzak's shoulder's, he flinched. "You have the ability to make your dreams come true. I believe in you." she finished in a whisper.

"Believe in...me?" Yzak's comment was barely audible. _'I was an orphan...no one ever said that to me.' _

Still, nothing moved except Kira, and Lacus and Yzak, who were talking. Everything was still waiting it seemed...

"I raised myself...All by myself...I guess you can't blame me for hating everyone." Yzak's voice cracked. "Because no one cared for me...no one loved me...I never learned to love anything..."

Lacus nodded, closing her eyes. It was as though she understood him perfectly. Cagalli found that Lacus probably did understand him, even though she hadn't been through the same things. These thoughts ran through everyone's mind...even Kira's, who was now standing.

"Let the world rot away, and leave nothing left. Have everything dark, let them feel my pain...Those were my thoughts. I shed feeling, except those of anger and resentment." Yzak looked down at the floor.

"I told you that I didn't care." Lacus applied a very little amount of pressure to Yzak's shoulders. He looked up at her. "I forgive you. So do they." Her head cocked slightly, as she somewhat motioned towards the others.

Cagalli scanned the room. Not one person in here, not even Kira, who had gone through so much pain, held any resentment or anger towards him. They had been beaten on their way here, but Kira had felt it all. With them it was divided, with him...it was whole. If Kira didn't hold a grudge, why should anyone else?

"Please." Lacus looked sad. "Please don't hurt anyone else..." tears were in her eyes, but she wasn't crying, and her voice didn't hold much sorrow. "You're hurting yourself...everyday...So please stop."

"Hurting myself? No I'm not. I can't be hurt anymore..." Yzak looked defiant.

"Not true." Lacus said this without any of the sadness she had been holding in her voice before. Yzak looked at her. "Everyone can be hurt." She looked like she was scolding a little boy. "Yzak, you act tough, but you are as vulnerable as us. Don't keep this up. You act evil. But you aren't!" she tried. Yzak pushed her away.

"No. I am evil. As evil as the devil himself. So the only question I have...is why god hasn't thrown me down there with him yet." Yzak turned and walked a few steps towards Kira, so that he was about halfway between Lacus and Kira.

"You said...that you had to raise yourself, by yourself." Kira suddenly began to talk. "So why? Why would you want me to suffer the same way you had? If you knew what it was like." Kira took a step forward and managed not to fall over. "I you felt so bad, got hurt so much, that you discarded all feelings...why would you want me to suffer that fate?"

"Because you are a white wing. You have more power than me. You have the power to kill me, by yourself." Yzak snapped.

"Lacus already told you...that power is just a word...Do you still not get it? Do you still think that you're better than everyone else?" Kira glared slightly at Yzak, but it looked weird because he had bruises on it. Cagalli was about to laugh, but remembered the situation they were in and held it.

"Yes." Yzak stated plainly. "And no. I believe that I can beat anybody except you. But I also know that I am not the best ever. Until I get your power, I will still be less than you and God."

"Heh. So...you want to be head of everything. You know that you'll kill everything, right? Black wings can't make anything grow, especially if all you want is destruction." Kira said this very matter-of-factly.

"Who cares? Let them all die! If I let you live, you'll kill me. It's your power." Yzak yelled.

"Why?" Kira mumbled.

"What? What do you mean why?" Yzak asked angrily.

"Why would I want...to kill you?"

* * *

Chapter end! I like this chapter! Review please!

Reb: damn for a minute I thought this was gonna be a Fruits Basket remake.

Jess : FB remake?


	14. Kira's Decision

**Chapter 14 - Kira's Decision **

**Asga -** Never expected Dearka to be a rebel angel huh? Wait...didn't I mention it earlier? . Oh well. Enjoy this chapter!

**Artgirl150 -** I've been getting a lot of reviews from you lately. -smiles- Each time you say 'excellent chapter', did you know? Anyways, thanks and enjoy the chapter!

**Anime/Manga Fanatic -** I don't know what Reb was thinking when she wrote that...I still can't see it...-thinks- nope...not a clue. Oh well. Also, why isn't 'authoress' allowed to talk?

**Pure-Reflection** - Ok, here's the update-short response-

**KaguyaEvenstar **- He's the bad guy, he has to jump to conclusions. And you're right. Kira has no intention of becoming 'ruler'. That Idea was tossed out the window along with the idea he might be human -see how stupid that idea is? That's why it's thrown out- Enjoy the chapter!

**Bee Bee -** Wise huh? Yea...I have my moments. I'm glad my reviewers liked this chapter, cause I thought the sudden Yzak thing would make them...hold on...bigger Yzak thing in this chapter...I think...mustn't look...down...mustn't...look...I'll stop responding to you now so I don't look...

**Infinitis -** No worries about not reviewing. I get reviews and I'm happy! Whole story is written out, so yea, More is on the way. I feel I need to wait at least one day between posts so that ppl can read it and reveiw. -smile-

**KariHP **- I know! Gundam SEED is great as a manga-has only read one vol...vol 3...I think- It is of course better to watch as an anime in my opinion, but I seem drawn to the flashy colors of my television set, so my vote doesn't count. Also, it gives me something to do on Fridays. If I had to wait for a new manga issue, I think I'd die! The suspense would kill me. -smile- Enjoy!

Ok, Chapter Time! Wow...No flames yet! 79 reviews! Wow...I feel loved o.o I'll shut up now. Read and Review!

* * *

"Why would I want...to kill you?" Kira asked. Yzak looked taken aback.

"Why? I tried to kill you! I was planning to rip your wings off! I kidnapped you!" He yelled. "I hurt your friends! Used your connection charms against you! Idiot! Don't you get it?"

"I know that...but...I still wouldn't want to kill you. Just because you threw me to earth, made me grow up without a family, and expected me to die...I don't care." Kira stopped there to take a few deep breaths.

"You're an idiot!" Yzak yelled. "You don't care...You don't care that you had to live alone?"

"No." Athrun interrupted. "He cares very much that he had to live alone. Kira was devastated by the fact that he had to live alone...but Kira...he's just not a killer. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"He always wants to do things himself, he never wants any help. But he always wants to help others." Nicol began. "Krylancelo...he's just...that type of person."

"Sure he's got power." Dearka said, even though he didn't know Kira that well. "But he's also got heart." He smirked and gave them a thumb up.

"Yea...He's alright." Cagalli stood up, she'd been sitting on the floor this whole time. "He's the best flier I know, and he's in love." She laughed. Lacus and Kira blushed.

"Love...?" Yzak looked from Kira to Lacus, then back again. "With a human?" he asked.

"Yea, so don't hurt him. If you do, I'll be after you again." Cagalli joked, smiling.

"You...really don't hold it against me...that I tried to...kill you?" Yzak asked, almost at a loss for words. Kira walked slowly towards him. He put a hand on Yzak's shoulder.

"Don't worry...so much about it..." He smiled. Yzak took one look at Kira; battered, bruised, injured, yet so forgiving...and collapsed to the ground. "Hey, are you ok?" Kira bent down next to him.

"Idiot. You're the one who's injured, I just hadarrows through my wing. Don't ask me if I'm ok!" Yzak pushed him away. His body was shaking, as if he were angry, and his head was down. Yzak's wings curled up around him like a protective wall. Kira heard faint sounds...sounds that no one else heard...he heard...crying.

Cagalli gasped silently as she picked up Yzak's thoughts. Dearka looked surprised too, but was really trying to hide it.

'I hurt them so much...but they still forgave me...How is this possible? How is it possible that I've overlooked so much? My plan, seems so stupid right now. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I deserve to be damned to hell. Why don't they see that? I'm not worth being nice too...They should just-'

"We should just what?" Cagalli suddenly broke in. Everyone stared at her. "Kill you? Leave you here to die? Tie you to a rock and throw you in an ocean? Yea. We should. But we aren't going to. So stop it already, ok?"

"How'd you-" Yzak started, Dearka interrupted.

"You can...read minds too?" He asked in disbelief.

"Too?" Kira repeated. "So that's your power? You can read minds?" Dearka smirked nervously. "So that's how you knew my human name!" Dearka nodded.

"I can...read minds...yea...Of course...Well, mom'll be proud...she always wanted me to have that power." She didn't seem to proud of this fact though.

"Stop reading my mind!" Yzak stood up, drying his eyes before anyone saw. "Don't poke into my privacy!"

"Privacy? Even if I couldn't read your mind, you're so easy to read! It's almost like reading a book!" Cagalli snapped, walking towards Yzak with a glare on. "Now get over it! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm.

"Where are you taking me woman?" he asked.

"Can't you call anybody by their name?" Cagalli asked. "My name is Cagalli, the blue haired kid is Athrun, you know Nicol and I guess his name is Dearka. That pink haired girl is Lacus and my brother's name is Krylance-"

"No." Kira broke her sentence.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at him, he seemed to be stabilized.

"My name...it's not Krylancelo anymore." He had on a small smile. "To angels, yea...that is my name. But...I don't want my friends" he looked at Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, and Lacus. "or my family." he looked at Cagalli. "to call me that..."

"But...Kry-"

"Didn't you hear me Cagalli. Don't call me that!" he yelled, wobbling slightly. "Call me Kira. I want you to call me Kira!"

"Alright...If that's what you want." Lacus took a step towards him. "We'll call you that...ok Kira?" Kira smiled.

"Yea yea, now let's go." Cagalli began to pull Yzak up the stairs, Dearka walked over to the stairs and began to climb. Athrun and Nicol smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

"You can take a nice rest now...right Kira?"

'Lacus's voice is...so soft...' Kira thought. 'I also think...that I'll take her up on the offer...to...sleep...'

Kira closed his eyes, smiling. He wobbled backwards slightly, then forward. His wings stopped helping him stand, and Kira fell forward. When he hit the ground, all that was heard was a light 'thud.' Everyone turned around and stopped.

"Kira!" Lacus ran forward. She picked Kira's head up and laid it in her lap. "Come on Kira...wake up angel..." she pleaded softly. "Don't die..." Kira didn't move.

"Don't worry Lacus...he's just unconscious. See? He's breathing." Nicol was standing next to her.

"He'd better not die...not after all the trouble we went through...to save him." Cagalli had left Yzak halfway up the stairs and had run back down. She was now putting on a tough-act.

"Hello?" came a female voice from behind the still open door. "Are you guys still in here?"

"Maria." Nicol turned. "I forgot about her."

"Oh, hi." she stuck her head through the door. "Athrun dearཀ Where's Krylancelo?"

"Uh...well...one, he says not to call him that. He wants you to call him Kira from now on...and two...he's unconscious at the moment." Athrun laughed nervously. Maria glanced behind him.

"Oh my! Kry-Kira!" she flew down. "How long had he been out?"

"Only about a minute." Nicol assured her.

"Well, let's hurry!" she carefully picked Kira up. "We need to get him out of here."

Yzak watched as this all happened. He realized how much these people truly cared about Kira. Yzak saw how much they were hurt, now for the first time. Two lone tears fell from his eyes as he realized how he had nearly torn them apart...nearly destroyed everything. Then he was back to being himself. (Kira's Tearful Epiphany of ep...um...30 something! Two stinking tears! Dang overexagurated!)

They had left him on the stairs, unwatched, un-hated. Did they not care if he was to turn around and shoot them? He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." he said in a slightly agitated voice. They turned to look at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yzak?" Maria asked in disbelief. "Aren't you the bad guy? Shouldn't you be, I don't know...knocked out in a corner somewhere?" Yzak sighed in aggravation.

"Yea! I should be. But that ass over there is such an idiot he won't even injure me!" he yelled, pointing. Maria looked at Kira, then back at Yzak.

"Then...who wounded you?" she asked. Everyone pointed to Dearka.

"And you are?" Maria asked. Dearka exhaled.

"My name is Dearka. We met when I was 8..." he said this as if he expected Maria to remember him. She didn't, so he sighed. "Come on...we'd best get Kira out of here..."

Maria flew up to the top of the stairs and exited the room. Shortly after, she was followed by Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, and Dearka. Nicol walked up to Yzak, who still couldn't believe that they had left.

"Come on. We'll get left behind." Nicol said, putting a hand on Yzak's shoulder before walking out. Yzak glared.

"You people are too trusting. And what is it with you people and touching my shoulder!" But he followed Nicol out none the less.

* * *

Chapter End! Thank You to all that have ever reviewed! There is more to come! Watch for updates -really happy- 


	15. The Transformation!

**Chapter 15 - The Transformation **

AnimeFreaks13 - Yes...79-9-9-9-9-9-WHOA! 101 REVIEWS! I-I-I feel-faints-

Esprit : Yes, it is I, the unnoticed muse of the authoress. I shall do reviews. -clears throat-note, I don't bold names...

KiraxLacus - Jess is planning on writing a Naruto fic. As soon as she finishes writing it she will post it. Don't worry, she's almost down. Also, the updatedness of her fic is going to be explain once again...She-Has-Already-Written-The-Whole-Damn-Story! Ok. I'm calm. Jess would've said. "Thanks!"

Asga - Yes, mind reading is a wonderful power. -smirks cause she can reads Jess's mind- And it bugs the heck outta ppl too.

Anime/Manga Fanatic - Hi guys! We're friends, aren't we-evil smirk- Are you guys...or girls, girls I think...are you two muses? And I do bet you're having fun causing havoc.

Daark-Hooded Eriol the Mag - Long name. Does it mean anything? You have only reviewed to the first three chapters, but Jess felt compelled to say hello. But she's passed out right now. She likes your reviews and will probably read them again when she wakes up due to the fact that she can't remember shquat. Yes, we made that word up when Jess and her sis nearly cussed in front of their mom a while back.

ArtGirl150 -interrupted-

Reb ;: Wow. I like her. -points to ArtGirl150-laughs- I wonder if your reviewers even bother reading my fics. -realizes her entire email box is full of reviews for this story. and goes to sit in a corner with her laptop- i'm so unappriciated... -gloom and doom- please! thank you.

Esprit : Anyways...Thanks for the review! The much elongated praise is apprecieated. And about your idea...I DON'T CARE WHAT JESS THINKS! I AM NOT WRITING THAT! Mainly for the reason that this story seems complete, I am content with it, and I do not wish to write a sequal or an add on...Though I must admit it would be cool...Jess always wished she could go and save Nicol from dieing without being noticed...Only for the fact that he's a nice guy. Oh yea. Praise her! Jess got a boyfriend! His name is Josh.

Pure-Reflection - Cute? Cute? Is that supposed to be a good thing? I'm not about cute. My stories are enjoyed by all who read, unless the out nut -point to Jess- screws it up.

Inuc : That story was just no good. In fact, almost all the stories YOU come up with suck.

Esprit : SHUT UP ALTERNATE PERSONALITY!

Inuc : You have no right to order me around. I am in NO way connected to you. Which I'm glad of. Jess is the only person who can order me around. -blinks, smiles, and waves to reviewers- Hi! My name is Inuyasha-chan. Jessica created me a loooong time ago. I am one of the main stars in her WHR fic. But personally I stand as her rp character and her alternate personality.

Esprit : Let me finish the reviews!

Reb ;: Oh yes.. a predicament.. and i hope you remember what to say jess.. -glares at jess-

Inuc :ya ya, reb wrote the kisses.

Esprit : Cause Jess is a wuss and can't right the mussy parts. Heck! She has a hard time saying they hugged!

Inuc : She did fine in this story until this chapter. Thanks Reb!

Reb : Thank You. -crosses arms- I should get some comment about that. I mean, if it werent for me you wouldnt have gotten past this chapter. -glare glare-

Inuc :Reb is upset because all reviews lately have been for Jess, not for her.

Esprit -glares at other two- KaguyaEvenstar - I am not revealing any shiiiiii...stuff about this chapter! The story is almost over and you'll see the ending...Next chapter I believe. But, this is the BASIC ending. Next chapter is an epilogue kinda thing...

Yuri Dark Angel - Goodness...-must not yell at reviewers anymore- Just...review again, ok?

Reb : Yuri...-laughs-

Esprit : SHUT UP! Bee Bee- A hawk huh? Hawks are cool. But I'd take a golden eagle anyday.

KariHP - Action taken...

Reb : Nope. No action taken. He gets a girlfriend though, does that count?

Esprit : SHUT UP I SAID! Action. He gets this job working WITH Dearka...and the girlfriend thing, but other than that...no one knew he did it and Kira didn't punish him, so no.

Jess -Blinks slowly, then sits up holding head- Whoa...how long as I out-reads reviews- Esprit! Be nicer, and don't talk so much! They want to READ the STORY! Not read about you and your babbling-didn't notice the thing about her and Josh, thought it is true-

Esprit: They were talking too-points to Reb and Inuc-gets nothing but a glare from Jess-sighs- Just read the chapter and review. -more glare- And S-s-SORRY FOR TAKING UP ALL YOUR TIME! There! I said it!

* * *

_I...hear birds...a soft breeze is blowing...I can smell...the scent of rain...it's just stopped...Where am I? _

Kira slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was filtering in through the window next to his bed. A pair of birds was in the tree next to the window...they were spirits of birds, or maybe they were bird-angels. Kira didn't know, but they were nice.

His eyes ran over the room he was in. His leg was bandaged, as was a lot of his body. He had band aids on his face and arms. For a moment, Kira couldn't even begin to wonder why he was in this kind of shape. Then the memories returned.

Kira sat up in his bed. He turned to the window. Everyone was alright. Yzak wasn't going to carry out his plan. Everything was ok...He sighed with both relief and a kind of exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey, Kira. You awake?" Lacus asked, opening the door.

It was almost one day exactly since Yzak was stopped. Kira's wounds were healing, but he hadn't woken up. She had brought in some food like she did at dinner last night. Even if Kira didn't eat it, she would still make it. Kira liked food.

She saw Kira wasn't in his bed and dropped the tray. Eggs spilt all over the floor. Lacus was no longer in the doorway, she was no longer in the room. Heck, she wasn't even in the house anymore.

* * *

"So then, I was just sitting on the ground right? After Dearka had revealed I was a rebel angel. You remember me explaining that right?" Cagalli said as she rambled.

"Yes dear." Maria was listening intently. The news that her daughter was a rebel had come last night after Kira had been put to bed and Lacus was watching him. Maria had been very surprised and proud, like Cagalli had expected.

"Ok. So then I start hearing these things in my head. It's Yzak's thoughts!" Cagalli hit the table with her hands. Maria's eyes were wide.

"Powers?"

"Yea! I'm a psychic! I can read minds! I know that it was dad's power, but it still rocks!" Cagalli jumped up.

"I'm so happy! Congratulations Cagalli!" Maria hugged her daughter. They heard a clatter. "What was that?"

When they saw Kira's bedroom door open, the two walked over to it quickly. Lacus's homemade eggs were all over the floor and neither Kira nor Lacus was in the room.

"Where'd they go?" Cagalli asked, running all around the room.

"Kira must have left...Lacus went to look for him."

"How the heck do you know these things?" Cagalli asked her mom. Athrun knocked on the door.

"What's the matter? Where's Kira?" he asked, seeing the empty bed.

"KirasgoneandLacuswenttofindhim! Wegottagohelpher!" Cagalli ran out of the room.

"You catch that?" Athrun asked.

"Not a word." Maria smiled. Cagalli reached over, grabbed Athrun's arm, and pulled him from the house.

* * *

Lacus ran up a hill. At the top she could see a large oak tree. As she ran further up, Lacus saw the back of a boy. His leg was bandaged. Lacus's face lit up a bit and she hurried up the hill. He turned around as she ran up to him. Lacus tripped and fell into him, right into his arms. 

"Lacus. What are you?"

"You weren't in your room. So I came to find you." Lacus said between breaths.

"Sorry." Kira's eyes were hidden from view.

"Kira." Lacus smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize. I'd feel very cooped up in that room. Bandaged and hurt." Kira's eyes widened and he held Lacus close, as a kind of thank you. Lacus saw over Kira's shoulder and knew why he came here instead of someplace else. "Isn't the view beautiful?"

"Yea." Kira took in the scent of her hair and enjoyed the moment.

"Kira, are you okay?" Lacus asked although she didn't mind hugging him at all. Part of Kira's wings hit her as they moved. She giggled slightly. His wings were so soft.

She pushed back from him and looked into his eyes. They held a kind of sadness in them. "What's wrong, Angel?" she said sympathetically.

"That's just it." Kira answered sadly. "I'm an angel. You're not. And no matter how much I want you to stay here with me, Humans aren't meant to be in Aldermon. I just realized where this is and I know that. And... I can't go back to earth. I..." Lacus cut him off, pressing her finger to his lips.

"You don't belong on earth, Kira." she smiled. "But you're still the nice guy I met there." She pulled her finger away and they stood for a moment, staring into each others eyes. Their faces got closer and suddenly they were kissing. Their eyes closed and from the bottom of the hill, Yzak was watching them.

"Morons." he turned and walked away.

Athrun and Cagalli were searching elsewhere.

* * *

"Cagalli." Athrun called. Walking in front of him was Cagalli, rambling to herself about what might have happened. "Cagalli." She still ignored him. 

"I mean, He's still injured! He shouldn't be out on his own! What if he collapses again? What if Yzak decides he's a threat again?"

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled.

"Then he'll try and destroy everything all over again! And you know that's-" Cagalli stopped as Athrun grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and kissed her. She stood there, stunned. Athrun's eyes were closed but Cagalli's were open in the surprise. When she got over the first wave of shock, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Mission having been completed, Athrun backed off and looked at a speechless Cagalli. She blinked a few times them got her nerve back and glared at him.

"What was that for!" She yelled. Athrun smirked and shrugged.

"I guess I.. just wanted you to shut up." he smiled. Cagalli fumed. She was about to yell at him for stealing her first kiss just to shut her up when he started talking again. "And.. I guess I wanted to get the over with.. before I had to leave... and never see you again." Athrun turned around and sat down.

Cagalli walked up behind him. There was an awkward silence. It was Athrun who broke the silence.

"We've been ignoring that fact, huh?"

"What?"

"The fact that Lacus and I won't be able to stay...because we're human." He stood up and turned to face Cagalli. Her eyes, full of sadness, suddenly widened.

"A-Athrun..."

* * *

Kira opened his eyes as they ended their kiss. He suddenly noticed something as Lacus opened her eyes, smiling. 

"Lacus...Y-you have..."

"What?" Lacus looked around.

"Wings..." Kira breathed. Lacus saw them too.

They were faint, almost invisible, but they were there. Nice, white wings, with a small tint of pink to them. She was almost like Kira, except...with pink...

"They're beautiful!" Lacus's eyes shimmered. Her expression became confused. "Um...how'd I get wings?"

Her wings fluttered behind her, as if stretching.

"I don't know." Kira nearly whispered this, he was still looking at her wings. He now looked straight at Lacus's face, smiling widely. "Let's ask my mom."

* * *

"A-Athrun..." Cagalli said in awe. 

"What?" he asked. Cagalli looked like she was about to jump up and down, she was wearing a huge smile.

"You've got...wings!" She smiled wider. She began to spin. "You're an angel! Oh this is great! Wait!" She stopped spinning. "How?"

"I don't know." Athrun was examining his wings.

They were almost invisible, but they were still there. His were white with every third one a nice turquoise color. He brought one in front of himself and stared at it. But his wings didn't seem to like standing still and soon they were stretching like Lacus's had.

"Come on!" Cagalli grabbed Athrun's hand as she had an idea. "My mom is older than anyone I know, ok that's a lie. But she's still pretty old. We'll ask her. If she doesn't know, Nicol does." They ran off.

* * *

"Mom!" Kira called. 

"Kira's Mom!" Lacus called. She didn't know the appropriate name to call Kira's mom, or if they even had a last name.

"Oh! Kira! Nice to see you're alright!" She said as he son landed in front of her, Lacus beside him.

"Mom!" Kira said frantically. "Lacus! She's got wings!" His mom's face lit up.

"Really? You two kissed? This is wonderful!" she began dancing. Both Kira and Lacus were blushing, but they also looked thoroughly confused.

"M-mom...how'd you...I mean...What's that got to do with..." Kira tried.

"Mom!" Cagalli yelled, streaming down the hill. "Mom! Athrun's got-" she noticed Lacus's wings and her voice quieted. "-wings..."

"You too? This is great! You don't have to wait a hundred years!" Maria cheered. All four of the teens spoke at the same time.

"A hundred years?"

"Yes. Oh, that's right. You don't know, of course." She play hit herself on the head. "If an angel kisses a mortal, the mortal becomes an angel!" No one moved.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Oh!" Maria sighed. "Angels don't always fall for mortals, but it does happen. When it does, they feel that they will be separated because Angels aren't supposed to live on earth, and humans aren't supposed to live in Aldermon."

"And?"

"Well, there's a loophole!" She smiled. All she got was blank looks from the other four. "You kissed her, she grew wings, you kissed him-"

"He kissed me." Cagalli broke in.

"Whatever." Maria brushed it off. "and he grew wings...are you getting this? I suppose there's a reason why you have to wait till an angel is 100 to tell them..."

"I think I got it..." Kira said, a hand on his head. "So...they're angels now?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter Complete! Sadly...My story is coming to a close. Next chapter will probably be the last. -cry- 

Oh well, Thank You to all who have stuck with me so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon!

P.S. There will be a special Thank You section at the end of the next chapter. I will list every person who has reviewed to each chapter, by chapter. ...


	16. Picture Books

**Chapter 16 - Picture Books **

I nearly titled this chapter Epilogue, but that was boring, so I switched it. I'm sorry if the parents act wrong, I have never even seen a picture of either of their mothers. Now for the reviews.

KariHP - My sister wanted to put a message here...something about bursting int tears because you acknowledged her existence. Yes, there are two authors. Maybe I should explain the rambling ppls? Esprit - My muse...Inuc - My alternate personality whom I often use as an rp char, she doesn't mind cause she meets new ppl. Reb - My sister and fellow author. Ok, as for another story...I'm writing a few GS stories that are probably halfway over. When they're done I'll probably reread them cause I crack up each time -like I'm not the author- It's just the way I indirectly and mentally torture them...-not real torture, just their reactions to stuff- Yep. I've decided what I'm working on next. Enjoy the last chapter.

Pure-Reflection - Thank You. -bows slightly, then stands u and wonders why she did that- Anyways. -changing subject- This is the last chapter, since apart from not knowing what would happen, I wouldn't be able to write it without them being OOC and the story going caput.

Asga - Reb read your review...and for some reason asked if you ppl read these days...Her stories is probably what she means. But still, why your review? You just said it was "really a sweet chapter"...why is she angry. Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter.

ArtGirl150 - Um...I said this to Pure-Reflection, so I'll tell you...um...I would probably write them OOC and it would stink...You could write it and give credit or whatever to my story...uh...ok, Enjoy. Interrupted means to be...um...stopped in the middle? Kinda like that. Yea.

Xtearsxofxbrokenxglassx - New Reviewer, right-smiles- I really don't want to do a sequel for the above reasons. I'm glad you found a pen name you like. This is officially the last chapter to Angel Charms.

Bee Bee - If I don't clear this up, Reb will kill me. Reb Wrote The Kissing Scenes. And she'd like to note that I have no sense of timing, which is one reason she wrote them. IT WAS MY IDEA! But I didn't really write it...I wrote the whole thing up to right before Lacus and Kira kissed. And took it up just after Athrun and Cagalli broke their kiss. So I did write most of it.

CoyPinoy - New Reviewer! Thanks for the review. Are you a girl? Cause you said "teehee" and I don't know a guy that says that...I should so check profiles before I speak...oh well.

Cagalli-Yula-Atha - Oh yes, the wings were my idea too! Yea, thanks for the review! Oh yea, the tint of pink from Lacus's wings means extra care and the turquoise in Athrun's wings shows Individuality. Enjoy the chapter!

Zer0 Touma - it's alright that you haven't reviewed...I know! I was focused on and made Yzak OOC. Sorry! But you said it didn't matter cause it was a neat chapter, so I guess it's ok...Thank You!

Blue-0-Demon - Another New Reviewer! I got a lot of you guys near the end didn't I-big smile- Sorry to say that this is the last Update, because it's the last chapter.

Princess ShadowCat - Neat Pen Name! And! You're a new reviewer! Thanks for the praise. -still doesn't have a swelled head, but Reb thinks she does only for the fact that Reb is not getting any reviews- That "way out there" thing was a good thing right? Enjoy this chapter.

Spikaru - Another New Reviewer? Cool! I'm glad you like my story! Yes, this is the end. -sniff- this is my best story and I love it too.

Diamond Eyes2991316 - Reb is enjoying that people like the scenes she wrote, but is angry cause I'm getting the credit. I wrote most of last chapter. Just the kissing was written by Reb! I swear! Ok, I'm glad you liked it. -laughs that sounds like nervous laughing-

KaguyaEvenstar- You'll see what they do about their parents in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Leshyaedawnfire - o.o Noted as the shortest review ever. It was ONE word. -smiles- Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter.

Shinn368 - Once again, it's ok I you don't get to review to every chapter. You review and that's fine. It makes me happy, and the fact that you didn't review to every chapter is probably aking my sister feel at least a little better. -unsure about that-

Can anyone tell me something? In C.E.71 or whenever, do they have cell phones or something like them that can reach great distances and crud? It's not for this story. It's the one I'm going to be working on after this posting.

* * *

In two houses, at the opposite ends of the city, a note was lying on a table. In the Zala house, it was next to the stair case, which Mr. and Mrs. Zala would climb down in the morning. In the Clyne house, it was in the closed off patio, on a table that the sun would shine on at sunrise. 

The Zala woke and found their letter first.

_Dear mother and Father, _

_I'm sorry for disappearing for a few days. I never even noticed how much time had passed. Forgive me. This letter was written to inform you that I'm not coming home. I now live in a place that you can never find. I'll even name it for you, it'll be no use to you. _

_Aldermon. It's almost like a paradise here. I hope to be in contact with you soon. Father, you'll have to find someone else to take over the 'family' business. Good-bye, I'll never actually see you again, as far as I know. _

_Athrun Zala _

Mrs. Zala broke into tears. Mr. Zala (Patrick) crumpled up the letter, angered by this sudden turn of events. What had become of his son? Was he a run away criminal now? How dare he.

"How dare he." Patrick muttered. Mrs. Zala looked up at her husband. "He's probably some kind of criminal! He'll tarnish the family name." she grabbed her husbands arm.

"No, dear. Athrun isn't that kind of boy..." she assured him, drying her eyes. "He's a good boy. All he's done is to...follow his own path in life. I don't think he would have taken over the family business anyway...it never interested him...being a bank manager..." (-laughs at the job she gave them-) Patrick held in his anger.

* * *

The Clyne's woke up, but did not see the letter. Around lunch they went to sit on the patio and have some tea. (tea!) Siegel Clyne spotted the letter, in a white/pink envelope and picked it up. He opened it and Mrs. Clyne noticed. 

"What is that dear?" she asked. He shook his head and read aloud.

"Dear Mother and Father. I'm sorry, but I'm not coming home. I apologize for worrying you, but time flies when you're where I am. You could call it paradise, or cloud 9 perhaps. But it's true name is Aldermon, and I'm not leaving."

"Where is that dear?" she asked. Siegel Clyne shook his head and continued.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Kira is with me. His actual name is...Krylancelo..." he paused for a moment, then continued. "He'll protect me father, so keep mother from worrying too much. I'll send you more pictures soon."

"More...pictures?" her mother asked. Siegel shook the envelope and a picture fell out. Mrs. Clyne picked it up. "Oh. She looks so happy. Wait...isn't that...the Zala boy?"

Siegel looked at it and his eyes widened. Unlike his wife, Siegel was able to see things. It was he who had passed it on to Lacus. He could see the wings. Kira's, pure white; Athrun's, white with every third one turquoise; Cagalli, white with every third one black; and Lacus, his daughter, white with a tint of pink.

"Yes. It appears so." He answered, looking at Athrun again. His eyes floated over to Kira and his white wings. His wife couldn't see them. "This must be Kira." he pointed.

"Yes...He's handsome." she exclaimed. She flipped it over. "Ahཀ Look. From left to right, Nicol, Maria, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Me, Yzak, Dearka, and Kira's mom's, Maria's, house. Ha, she even included the house." They turned it back over, this time noticing the other people in the picture.

Siegel saw the variety of wing colors, but Kira stood out. His wings were a lovely white. For a moment he was stuck on the fact that Yzak's wings were black, but he dismissed it when he saw that Yzak had on a small smile and didn't seem about to hurt anyone.

"Our baby girl has grown up..." Mrs. Clyne had tears in her eyes. Sad tears, because she lost her daughter, but happy tears, because her daughter was happy. Siegel looked at the letter again.

"Signed with Love, Lacus...oh look, Kira signed it too." he smiled. Kira had graceful handwriting just like Lacus.

* * *

9 Years Later... 

The Zala's had a hardcover book laying on the same table as the letter had been on. Mrs. Zala grabbed it before her husband came down. Depending on the contents, she might show her husband.

Across town, the Clyne's woke up. Siegel picked the book up before his wife came down and looked at it. If his daughter was an angel, the photos inside might surprise his wife.

Inside each were basically the same pictures. Except, in the Zala one there were pictures of Athrun and Cagalli, in the Clynes there were pictures of Kira and Lacus.

Pictures of weddings, first children, special moments, group photos, and more. Both parents smiled, Mrs. Zala had dismissed the fact that Athrun hadn't aged. She turned to the last page, where a note was written.

"This book contains pictures of my new family. Cagalli, the blonde, is my wife now. Our sons name is Goraikou, which means the rising sun. But we call him Goro for short." She smiled, he was so happy now, she couldn't have been sad because her son had left.

Siegel Clyne turned to the last page, which also held a note.

"This book contains those pictures I told you about. Kira and I are married now. We have a daughter named Kokoro, meaning heart. I hope to see you soon, bye Daddy!" he started.

How had Lacus known he'd be the one to look at this book first? Maybe it had been a lucky guess. He closed the book, walked upstairs, and locked it in a small chest that held his most precious, inanimate objects.

Mrs. Zala went upstairs and put the book in a box that she hid under the bed, where her husband didn't look. The books would be treasured, and kept secret.

* * *

22 Years Later (Aren't I great) 

"We'll be back soon, ok?" Kira said as he, Lacus, and Kokoro left the house. Athrun and Cagalli were there with Goro. Yzak and Dearka were on Earth at the moment, finding black winged angels who were causing trouble...yes, Yzak was basically an angel 'cop' so to speak.

Nicol and Maria had gotten married, like Dearka had said they would. Of course, Maria had to rightfully 'divorce' her husband, who wasn't coming back. They were still living in Maria's house, which had more rooms on it...so more people could stay there at a time. Kira and Lacus had their own house, at the foot of a hill with a large oak at the top. (Sound familiar?)

Athrun and Cagalli had a house too. It was situated about halfway between Kira's house and his Mother's house. Athrun had the ability to create, control, etc. water. Lacus could control plants and make them grow. So Lacus and Athrun were making sure that Aldermon stayed green and lush with beautiful flowers and other plants.

Kira could create and control wind. He could also teleport, which was how they were getting to earth today. They asked Athrun and Cagalli to watch their house while they were gone, then closed the door and left. Kira took hold of Kokoro's hand, who was 23 but looked about 15, and Lacus's hand. They disappeared.

* * *

Siegel Clyne was on his death bed. At the age of 78 his hair was gray and he was considered old. His wife had died a year ago in a car accident. Bad health, old age, and loneliness are what was killing this man. His eyes were closed and the only thing that even showed he was alive was his chest rising and falling. Three people were suddenly standing in the corner. 

Lacus ran to her father's bedside without making a sound. She placed her hand over his and held it tight. His eyes opened slowly at the touch of soft hands and he turned his head.

"Lacus?" he whispered.

"Yes father. I'm here." she spoke softly, as to not draw attention, and because it was in her nature. Kira turned to his daughter.

"Go say hi." he whispered. She nodded and walked over.

"Hi grandpa. This is the first time we've met. I'm Kokoro." she sat next to her mother and smiled gently at her grandfather. Kokoro had beautiful red hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were a lovely blue color and she had the gentle demeanor of her mother.

"Kokoro..." Siegel took her hand. "I thought that I'd never get to see my granddaughter...how old are you now? Your form is younger than your age." he smiled knowingly.

"I'm 23 grandpa. I wish we could've met earlier...My paternal grandpa was a real ba-" her mother glared as her and Kokoro stopped. "Bad guy...compared to the stories of you I've heard." she saved herself.

"Ah. Well, can I meet your father?" he asked. Kira walked up. Siegel smiled. "Hello, Krylancelo."

"How'd you know my name? Lacus only mentioned it in that first and only letter. Did you remember it all this time?" he asked. Siegel nodded.

"The name sounded familiar. So I looked it up. You're only mentioned once, and only in a book that I have in my personal collection." He began to cough.

"Please don't talk anymore father. You're wasting your energy." Lacus tightened her grip on her father's hand. He waved the comment off.

"It said you were the first white winged angel in a few thousand years...Your birth was already known before it happened. Kira...your destiny, to stop the black winged angel, it was already known...before it happened."

"It must have been a higher power." Kira agreed. Siegel knew that the only 'higher power' was God. And that Kira was probably right.

"Take care of my daughter...and my granddaughter...Oh yes..." he turned to Lacus. "You...wouldn't have anything to do with how wonderful the garden looks...would you?"

"How'd you guess...?" Lacus asked in a slightly sad, yet calm voice. "I wanted to make you happy..."

"Well...Thank You...after your mother died...the fact that the flowers lived on was a comfort..." he coughed again. "I guess...next time I see you...will be after my death..." his breathing slowed, and then Siegel Clyne passed on.

Lacus cried...Kira felt really bad for her. Kokoro tried to comfort her. Neither of them knew him as well as Lacus did. It would take awhile to get over this. Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. Her grip on her father's hand loosened, and it fell to the bed. She looked up at Kira, he was smiling, but his face was sad.

"Come on. If we go now, we can meet him when he goes through Aldermon tonight..." he said. She stood up, he took there hands, and teleported.

* * *

Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Kokoro, Goro, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Maria were standing near the gates. There was also a mystery girl. Any minute now the gates would open and the new arrivals would come in. Athrun's father would be there, he'd be ignored. 

His mother had passed away a long time ago...the memory of the picture book had died with her. Patrick still didn't know about it, at least not to their knowledge. Athrun had avoided his father since his mother's death. Yea, he'd gone to their house on Christmas, when Goraiku was 6. But he'd been pushed away when his father saw he hadn't aged. So Athrun didn't want anything to do with his father.

Lacus's mom had died, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and herself had all come to say hi. That was the only time Kira met Lacus's mom. Yzak found a girl, she had black wings with jade feathers every other feather. Dearka was single, but he had a lot of time ahead to find someone. He was in nooooo hurry.

The sun set and the gates opened. Kokoro and Goraikou were standing next to each other, Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus, Yzak and his girlfriend, Nicol and Maria, and Dearka. Souls began flying in. Siegel's caught their attention.

"Mr. Clyne!" Athrun called. Siegel stopped and floated over.

"Hello, you are Zala's son, yes? Hello Kira. Hi Kokoro. Nice to see you Lacus. Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Maria. I'm Kira's mother." Maria introduced herself. She then proceeded down the line. "That's Nicol, he's my husband, not Kira's father. This is Goraikou, Goro for short, he's Athrun and Cagalli's son. Right, you know Athrun, that's Cagalli, his wife. And that's Dearka, he helped Kira out and now is helping to preserve peace. That is Michele, Yzak's girlfrien-"

"Fiancee!" She piped up, showing them her engagement ring.

"And congratulations to you both!" Maria cheered. "And that's Yzak."

"Mr. Black wing, huh? Tell me, did Kira beat your butt?" he asked jokingly. Yzak flared.

"No! He didn't even touch me!"

"Are you saying he was too weak?" Siegel asked, surprised.

"No! I'm saying he wouldn't fight!" Yzak yelled. Michele put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. That was many years ago." she said softly. Her black and jade wings were proof that she was not always this calm.

"Fine." Yzak crossed his arms and refused to look at Kira. Kira sweat-dropped.

"He does this every time we bring up this subject..." he explained. A whistle was heard.

"The gates are closing. Good-bye Mr. Clyne. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Maria waved, as did everyone else except Yzak, as Siegel floated away.

A sudden lightning bolt caught their attention, as well as sudden fire. Every turned to stare at the ones who had nearly barbecued them. Both Goraikou and Kokoro were staring at their hands.

"Well...your powers have finally developed..." Cagalli laughed nervously. "Let's go home...refrain from any waving of the hands, please, you two."

* * *

-Cry- My story is completed...I hope you enjoyed it. For anyone who needs it. Goraikou had the lighting powers, and Kokoro controlled the fire.Oh, I'm thanking people as groups based on chapters they reviewed to. -clears throat- 

Chapter 1 Thank Yous  
Just Call Me Blue  
Anime/Manga Fanatic  
Dust-In  
KaguyaEvenstar  
Bee Bee  
Lauren  
FireDude328

Pup1995

Death, the Destroyer

Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag

Chapter 2 Thank Yous  
KariHP  
FireDude328

Shinn368

ArtGirl150

Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag

Chapter 3 Thank Yous  
Zer0 Touma  
Bee Bee  
KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever

Leshyaedawnfire

ArtGirl150

Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag

Chapter 4 Thank Yous  
Zer0 Touma  
KaguyaEvenstar

ArtGirl150

Chapter 5 Thank Yous  
KaguyaEvenstar  
Zer0 Touma 

Chapter 6 Thank Yous  
Zer0 Touma  
KariHP  
KaguyaEvenstar 

Leshyaedawnfire

Chapter 7 Thank Yous  
AnimeFreaks13(Why Am I Thanking You?)  
KariHP  
NovStar  
KaguyaEvenstar  
Zer0 Touma

Chapter 8 Thank YousKaguyaEvenstar  
KariHP  
Asga  
Angels-Of-Darkness  
Bee Bee

Chapter 9 Thank Yous 

Asga

GATX-105B

KaguyaEvenstar

Bee Bee

KariHP

Infinitis

Zer0 Touma

Pure-Reflection

Chapter 10 Thank Yous 

KaguyaEvenstar

Asga

Bee Bee

KariHP

Zer0 Touma

Death, the Destroyer

Shinn368

Pure-Reflection

ArtGirl150

Chapter 11 Thank Yous 

Zer0 Touma

KaguyaEvenstar

Leshyaedawnfire

Asga

Bee Bee

Shinn368

ArtGirl150

Chapter 12 Thank Yous 

KaguyaEvenstar

Asga

Death, the Destroyer

Pure-Reflection

Mimi

Leshyaedawnfire

KariHP

Bee Bee

ArtGirl150

Chapter 13 Thank Yous 

Asga

ArtGirl150

Anime/Manga Fanatic

Pure-Reflection

KaguyaEvenstar

Bee Bee

Infinitis

KariHP

Leshyaedawnfire

Chapter 14 Thank Yous

AnimeFreaks13 (again, Why do I thank You?)

KiraxLacus

Asga

Anime/Manga Fanatic

ArtGirl150

Pure-Reflection

KaguyaEvenstar

Yuri Dark Angel

Bee Bee

Shinn368 - your review seems to have been copied 8 times on the review list

KariHP

Chapter 15 Thank Yous 

KariHP

Pure-Reflection

Asga

ArtGirl150

xtearsxofxfallenxglassx

Bee Bee

Coypinoy

Cagalli-Yula-Attha

Zer0 Touma (have I been saying your name wrong?)

Princess ShadowCat

Spikaru

Diamond Eyes2991316

KaguyaEvenstar

Leshyaedawnfire

Shinn368


End file.
